


Lex, Not Luthor

by hergerbabe



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alien Biology, First Time, M/M, Romance, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergerbabe/pseuds/hergerbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex follows his own path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lex, Not Luthor

**Lex, Not Luthor**

 **Status: COMPLETE!**

Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Rating: NC-17  
Category: first time  
Archive: list archive  
Notes: AU after Jitters. I don’t know if anyone other than me is going to be interested in this, but my muse kind of insisted, it could get long too. Warnings: it’s always best to warn of possible violence and angst when I’m doing a WIP with no idea of where it’s going LOL  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Summary: Lex makes a momentous decision

Prologue

Suffocating, suffocating, no! With a hitching gasp, Lex sat up in his bed. His heart was pounding and his chest was tight, cold sweat stung his eyes. Clutching his head tightly, Lex tried to shake out the lingering images and words from his dream… nightmare; scathing, contemptuous words, images stark and cold.

“No, not me!” he whimpered. Shivering, Lex dropped back against the bed, still struggling to breathe, trying to remember how he’d dealt with his asthma so many years before.

As he lay there, a terrible thought struck him. He wasn’t a Luthor, didn’t want to *be* a Luthor, didn’t want to be… to become his father; but that left a question, a question that, to his horror, he found he couldn’t answer.

“Who am I?” he whispered to the empty room.

Part 1

Lex wandered in a daze through the plant, barely able to concentrate. He was vaguely aware of getting strange looks and silently blessed the name that made him boss, unapproachable. At least the Luthor name was good for something.

In his current situation, he wasn’t sure if he could cope with anyone asking him if he was okay, in fact as the day wore on and he travelled back and forth, he found himself actively avoiding any place where he might bump into Clark; the only person who would bother to ask him if he was okay.

In his fragile state of mind, he wasn’t sure he wouldn’t just break down in his only friend’s presence, wasn’t sure that he wouldn’t reveal more than he should. Above all else, in his crisis of conscience, he couldn’t bear to lose his best friend.

‘Who am I?’ The question haunted him, wouldn’t leave him alone. He’d thought, hoped, been sure, that once he’d left his dream behind for the day, things would return to normal; but they hadn’t.

He’d thought he knew who he was, what defined ‘Lex Luthor’; what he was having trouble with, was that it appeared he was not much more than a trainee Lionel Luthor.

Only one thing could make him believe otherwise, one person, one friend. A boy, so pure and good and innocent and just so heart achingly beautiful both inside and out, believed in him, saw something more in him than he’d realised was there.

And that belief was enough to make him feel that just maybe, there could be something more to him than what his father wanted him to be. But what?

“Who am I?” he muttered.

“Sir?”

“Hmm?” Lex glanced up, realising he wasn’t alone, “Nothing, Sullivan, you were saying?”

@>*~

As soon as Lex got home, he tore off his jacket and tie, he just felt so constricted. Flinging himself back onto the couch in his office, Lex stared up at the ornate ceiling, before squeezing his eyes shut.

Everything had been so clear before, he’d thought he knew what he wanted. But since the crash, since Clark, and everything that had happened between then and now had called that into question.

Did he want to be the type of person who’s future could literally scare an old woman to death? What was it he’d said to Cassandra? He made his own destiny… but did he? Did he really or was he just fooling himself?

Which brought up another question. If he didn’t want to be a ‘Luthor’, what the hell *did* he want to be? He wanted to do great things, could he do great things on another path?

“Great,” he murmured, “Who am I? What am I?”

A knock at the door startled him out of his contemplation and he lifted his head and opened his eyes, raising an enquiring eyebrow at Enrique.

“Clark Kent is making his delivery, Sir.”

“Tell him I’m in a meeting,” Lex replied. He registered a flicker of surprise and glared until Enrique nodded and left the room.

Lex got up with a heavy sigh and wandered over to the window, waiting to catch a glimpse of Clark’s truck leaving, wishing his one friend, wasn’t the one person he *couldn’t* talk to. It would be nice to be able to talk to someone about this.

His shrink was out, she was most likely in his father’s back pocket anyway. No, this was something he had to work out on his own. If he could.

@>*~

The nightmare woke him again, panting and gasping for air, the feeling of suffocation worse than the previous night. Earl’s words echoed in his head. In this version of events, Clark didn’t believe him, didn’t rescue him… let him fall.

Which was ridiculous really, Lex knew that even if Clark hadn’t believed him, he would never have let him fall.

So what was it? What the fuck did it all mean? Why did he fall; was it another indicator that if he didn’t do something soon, any chance for him to be something more, to live up to what Clark saw in him, would be gone, along with his humanity, his soul?

Rather typical that it took *two* near death experiences to wake him up to the expensive joke that was his life.

“Damn it!” he shouted. Reaching over, he grabbed his phone, speed dialling his secretary. “Clear my schedule for the day… I don’t care, just do it!”

Lying back again, Lex sighed. Money and power was what he had. Even without his father, he was a millionaire many times over thanks to an inheritance from his mother. Maybe now was the time to use it, and try and figure out what he wanted to do with his life.

What did he enjoy? Actually that was easier than he’d thought it might be. Science was his passion, or rather had been until his father had strong-armed him into the family business. He would have liked to have continued his studies.

For the first time since the dream had woken him the previous morning, Lex smiled. With something close to a plan, he found the energy to get up, showering quickly and heading for his office with a real sense of purpose.

A quick call to Enrique ensured that he wouldn’t be disturbed for the day. Then he switched on his laptop and settled in for a day of surfing.

@>*~

Lex paused outside the door to his father’s office, still a little uncertain, still a little pissed that he’d had to make an appointment to see his own father, and had to show himself in. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand and knocked.

“Come.”

He opened the door and stepped inside, waiting for his father to actually look up and acknowledge his presence before he approached the desk and sat down.

“Lex,” Lionel nodded at his son, “What was so important that you had to disturb me today?”

Lex stiffened, eyes narrowing slightly. “I do beg your pardon, Lionel,” he said sarcastically, “I’ll try and coordinate my needs more appropriately in the future.”

His father merely raised an eyebrow. Lex gritted his teeth and continued.

“I’ve applied and been accepted at Metropolis U. for a PhD in applied biochemical engineering.”

“Don’t you think you’re a little busy to be studying?” Lionel asked.

“Actually, I was hoping I could take a sabbatical so I could study,” Lex said quietly.

“Out of the question,” Lionel sat up and leaned over the desk, staring hard at him.

“But, I…”

“But nothing. You are a Luthor. I allowed you time to outgrow this interest of yours as an undergraduate. Your place is in this company, learning the business,” Lionel said firmly.

“And I will, *after* my PhD, it’s only three years, Lionel, I’m only twenty-one. Plenty of time for me to be groomed as a suitable heir,” Lex replied quietly.

“No.”

“Is that your final word?” Lex stood up.

“Yes, it is.”

“Well, in that case, I quit,” Lex looked at his father. Lionel stood abruptly and stalked round the desk to face him.

“Ridiculous, you can’t quit, you’re my son!”

Lex raised an eyebrow, “That’s never been an issue before. I’ve always just been an employee to you, therefore, I can quit.”

“A Luthor doesn’t quit,” Lionel ground out.

“Well, maybe I don’t want to be a Luthor anymore,” Lex said quietly. The fist connecting solidly with his jaw was a surprise and Lex nearly fell backwards. “Thank you for reinforcing my opinion and position,” he smiled at his father, licking the blood from his split lip.

“You do this and I’ll disown you, I’ve had enough of your childish acting out,” Lionel threatened.

Lex shrugged nonchalantly, “Do what ever you feel is necessary, Lionel, I don’t care anymore.”

Only a small lie after all. Only one opinion really mattered to him anymore, Clark’s. Well, maybe three if he included the boy’s parents. Their good opinion was necessary if he wanted any kind of a future with Clark, even just friendship.

Lionel glared at him, “Very well, if that’s the way you want to play this, so be it. I want you out of the castle by tomorrow.”

“Fine,” Lex said quietly and turned to leave the office slowly, hoping, wishing for one brief second, that his father would call him back. It was a ridiculous hope and the door closed behind him, leaving him feeling just slightly hollow, and yet at the same time, it felt as if a vast weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Aware that his father’s secretary was staring at him, Lex smiled. “Goodbye, Olivia.”

She looked surprised, “Goodbye, Mister Luthor.”

“It’s just Lex,” Lex grinned only a little regretful, mostly excited and anticipatory.

Olivia just blinked at him. Lex sighed and walked out, leaving his former life behind him.

Part 2

Lex stared round the farmhouse. Not quite what he was used to. Lex laughed at himself; not even close to what he was used to, but it was his, and it was just over the hill from the Kent farm. Ideal really, no, perfect.

Everything in the place was new, except for personal possessions, which mostly consisted of books, music and films. All that he’d previously considered his, he’d left behind, including his cars. He had a brand new BMW 4 wheel drive, perfectly capable of coping with Smallville’s country roads and the streets of Metropolis.

Now all he needed was a hand unpacking, and he knew just the person. With a smile, Lex pulled on his new leather jacket and headed outside, across the fields and onto Kent land. Standing on the brow of the hill looking down over the farmhouse, he paused to watch the two figures below, working hard in the hot sun.

He took a deep breath, really appreciating the fresh air for the first time and smiled. He didn’t feel suffocated anymore. With a slight bounce in his step, Lex headed down the hill, grinning widely when Clark spotted him and waved.

“Hey, Clark, Mister Kent,” he greeted them cheerily.

“Lex!”

Lex was surprised to be caught up in an enthusiastic hug, and hugged back briefly, letting go when he caught the glare from Jonathan Kent.

“What was that for? Not that I mind,” Lex asked with a grin.

“I was worried about you,” Clark replied, eyes darkening slightly as he frowned at Lex, “I thought, I don’t know, you seemed to be avoiding me.” Clark drew him away from the curious gaze of his father.

“I was,” Lex answered honestly.

“Oh.” Clark’s crestfallen expression tugged at Lex’s heart and he reached out to squeeze his friend’s shoulder.

“I didn’t want to, Clark, I just had some personal stuff I had to deal with,” Lex sighed.

Clark frowned at him again, “Stuff you couldn’t talk to me about?”

“Clark, you are my only friend, anything else and I would have come and talked to you, I hope you know that. But this…”

Clark raised an eyebrow curiously, the frown replaced with slight sadness.

“It’s okay, Clark,” Lex smiled reassuringly, “This was just something I had to deal with on my own.”

“So, you’re okay?” Clark asked quietly.

“I think so, yes,” Lex grinned.

“Does this have anything to do with the new look?” Clark finally smiled at him, making his heart flip-flop in his chest, just like it always did.

“You could say that,” Lex chuckled, “You like?”

Clark looked him up and down intently, making him shiver slightly. “Yeah,” he grinned at Lex, “Yeah, it’s cool. I wouldn’t have thought it, but somehow, it’s you.”

Lex grinned, despite having to clench his hands into fists behind his back to stop himself from hugging his best friend again. Unknowingly, Clark had penetrated to the heart of the matter.

“Yep,” he agreed, “This is me, Lex.”

Clark raised an eyebrow, “As opposed to?”

“As opposed to Lex Luthor.”

Clark nodded, “I see.”

Lex grinned again, knowing that he did. At times like this, Lex just wanted to go down on bended knee and propose. It still amazed him that, as much as he already loved this beautiful boy, his love could still grow. It seemed boundless, exponential.

For a moment, Lex had to look away from the deep pools of blue-green he’d been drowning in since the day they met, in order not to just come out and declare his undying love. Shaking his head, Lex laughed at his slightly sickening sentimentality.

“Lex?” Clark looked a little confused.

Reaching up again, Lex patted his friend’s shoulder. “So, Clark, how would you like to help me unpack?” he asked.

“Unpack?” Now Clark looked really confused.

“You know the Nelson place was sold?” Lex asked with a smirk.

“Yeah,” Clark frowned at him in bemusement.

“Well, I moved in this morning,” Lex’s grin widened as Clark’s jaw dropped.

“What? Why?”

“Well, I needed a place to live. So, how about it? You want to help a friend in need?” Lex asked hopefully.

“Lex, what’s going on?”

“I’ll throw in dinner,” Lex ignored the question.

“Lex!” Clark put his hands on his hips and glared at him.

“I promise, I’ll tell you all about it over dinner,” Lex sighed.

“Including what happened to your face?” Clark asked quietly, touching his jaw gently.

Lex closed his eyes, resisting turning and kissing his friend’s palm, “Yes, everything.”

“Okay, let me just clear it with my Dad.”

Lex opened his eyes and nodded. He shoved his hands in his pockets while he waited, surprised when Clark jogged back over almost immediately. “That was quick,” he commented.

Clark grinned, “I’ve done a lot of work today, a bit of judicious whining works wonders sometimes.”

“Great, let’s go,” Lex smiled happily. Clark flung an arm round his shoulders as they walked and Lex stifled a sigh, valiantly fighting the tightening of his groin from the casual embrace.

Back at the house, Lex led Clark into the organised chaos. “Welcome to my humble abode.”

Clark glanced around and shook his head, “Wow, you’re seriously going to live here, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Lex raised an eyebrow.

“No servants? Just you?”

“Just me,” Lex replied with a smirk.

“Why?”

“Ah, ah, over dinner, okay?”

Clark nodded, “Sure, okay. Wait, does this mean *you’re* doing the cooking?”

Lex laughed, “Yes, and before you ask, yes I *can* cook.”

“Ummm, good thing I’ve got an iron stomach,” Clark glanced at him, smirking.

“You doubt my word?” Lex asked in mock horror, aiming a playful punch at Clark’s shoulder.

“Would I?” Clark ducked under his arm and poked him in the ribs.

“Hey!” Lex rubbed his side. Clark’s abrupt change in demeanour from playful to concerned, surprised him.

“Shit, Lex, I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Lex frowned, “What? No, Clark, what are you talking about? Of course you didn’t.”

Clark shuffled uncomfortably under his gaze. “You know I’d never hurt you, right Lex?”

Lex blinked in bemusement, wondering what on earth had brought this on. “Clark,” he reached out unconsciously to gently stroke back Clark’s hair, “You are the one person in my life that I *know* would never hurt me.”

Clark caught his hand and squeezed it gently, “Good. So, where do we start?”

Lex took a second to catch up with the abrupt change of subject. He wanted to know why Clark had suddenly been so worried and serious, but his friend was already digging in boxes. With a sigh, Lex joined him.

Part 3

Despite the light hearted banter they shared during the afternoon and evening as they worked to sort out his new home, Lex couldn’t quite shake the feeling that something indefinable had changed between him and Clark. And it worried him more than a little that he couldn’t tell if it was a good or bad something.

At last, Clark straightened up and stretched, yawning quietly. Lex stared appreciatively as his t-shirt rode up slightly, revealing a tantalising glimpse of firm, tanned abs.

“I’m beat,” Clark muttered, turning to look at him, “I believe I was promised dinner?”

Lex smiled, “Absolutely. Why don’t you make use of the shower while I get started.”

Clark’s eyes met his and Lex was startled by a glimpse of heat that made him inhale sharply, his chest and groin both tightening. But as abruptly as it had appeared, it was gone and Lex wondered if his imagination was playing tricks on him.

Quickly hiding his confusion, Lex turned towards the kitchen. “The towels are in the linen closet next to the bathroom and there are some clothes that should fit you in the second closet in my room,” he said hurriedly, not even worrying about how that sounded.

“Okay.”

He heard Clark head upstairs and let himself lean back against the counter, a little shaken. Had he been mistaken? Had he just imagined something he wanted to see in his friend’s eyes?

Before today, Lex would have said yes, definitively yes. But for some reason, today, he wasn’t so sure.

The creaking floorboards above him, reminded him that he was supposed to be preparing dinner and he got to work. True to his word, Lex did know how to cook, something he’d learned from a lover at university.

Losing himself in the preparation of the meal, Lex indulged himself in imagining that he and Clark were lovers, living together in this little farmhouse, sharing their lives like any other couple. It was fast becoming his favourite fantasy and he hummed contentedly.

A chuckle broke him out of his thoughts and he looked up, breath catching at the sight of a slightly flushed Clark in a tight t-shirt and jeans, grinning at him, damp hair curling wildly round his face.

“What?” he asked, almost snapping defensively as if Clark could tell what he’d been thinking.

“Nothing,” Clark continued to grin, “Just thinking how domesticated you look.”

Lex pouted, “Really?”

“Yeah, I feel like I should be saying ‘Hi Honey, I’m home’ or something,” Clark laughed.

Lex somehow managed to force a smile at his friend’s unknowingly intuitive comment.

“You want me to do anything?” Clark continued, oblivious.

“No, it just needs watching now,” Lex replied quietly.

“Well, why don’t you let me watch so you can take a shower?” Clark suggested.

Lex raised an eyebrow, “Can I trust you not to mess with my creation?” Again the sudden appearance of a serious expression on Clark’s face, startled him.

“You can always trust me, Lex.”

Lex blinked and stepped closer, “I know, Clark. Jesus, of course I know that, you’re the one person I do trust.” Lex frowned, “Is this about the past couple of weeks, because I swear, if I could have come to you, I would.”

“No,” Clark shook his head, “No, it’s not that, not really. I just, you know, I just wanted to be sure you knew.”

Lex lifted his hands and put them on Clark’s arms, squeezing slightly. “I know.”

Their eyes met and Lex was taken aback at the intensity of Clark’s gaze. He caught his breath and licked his lips nervously, watching Clark’s eyes darken. Lex found himself swaying a little closer before he caught himself, realising with a start how close he’d come to kissing his best friend.

Letting go, Lex took a step back and smiled. “It goes both ways, Clark, I hope you know that,” he whispered.

Clark nodded, “Yeah, I know.” The wide smile returned and it was as if nothing strange had happened.

“Good,” Lex managed to choke out through his constricted throat, and hurried upstairs to take his own shower.

Achingly hard and more than a little confused by the mixed signals he was getting from his friend, Lex knew he needed relief before he could face Clark again. Grabbing some clean clothes from his room, and a towel from the linen closet, he locked himself in the bathroom and switched on the water, stripping while he waited for it to heat up.

Sliding under the water, Lex sighed heavily and wrapped a hand round his cock, stroking firmly. He closed his eyes and imagined Clark in this same space, naked, maybe even doing the same thing he was. It wasn’t too much of a leap to attribute Clark’s flushed cheeks to him jerking off in *his* shower.

“Oh God,” Lex groaned quietly, tightening his grip as his pace quickened, picturing Clark leaning against the tiles, head flung back as he stroked himself under the water.

With a gasp of surprise, Lex came suddenly, violently, and had to clutch at the slippery wall when his knees weakened under him. Bending over, Lex tried to recover his breath and composure, before he hurriedly completed his shower, drying and dressing quickly.

Lex needed another full minute to calm and compose himself before he felt he could face Clark, then he unlocked the door and headed downstairs.

He found his friend sitting at the small dining table in the corner of the kitchen, staring into space, his expression dreamy. “Clark?”

Clark stood up so abruptly, that his chair fell backwards with a crash. Lex blinked in confusion and bemusement as Clark flushed vividly and stammered out an apology, bending to pick up the chair and refusing to meet his eyes.

“Clark, it’s fine,” Lex said quietly, tilting his head slightly to try and see his friend’s face.

Clark cleared his throat, “Um, sorry, you startled me.”

Lex quirked an eyebrow, “Oh, sorry.”

Clark shrugged, but still didn’t meet his eyes. “I, uh, I think it’s ready.”

“Hmm?” Lex frowned again, “Oh, dinner.” He turned to the oven, giving Clark a little time to recover himself from whatever had caused such a bizarre reaction, and dished up. Putting the plates on the table, Lex sat opposite Clark and smiled gently, relieved when Clark finally looked at him and smiled back.

“Bon appetit,” Lex grinned, watching his friend take a hesitant mouthful.

“Hey, this is good.”

“No need to sound so surprised,” Lex pouted, trying to sound hurt. Clark grinned at him. “Thanks, it was my mother’s favourite.”

Clark put down his fork and stared at him. “You, uh, you don’t talk about her much,” he commented hesitantly.

“No,” Lex grimaced, “Trained not to, in case I should remind Lionel that he was once capable of emotion.”

Clark frowned, “But that’s changed now?”

“Yeah,” Lex smiled softly, “Everything’s changed.”

“Tell me about it?” Clark asked quietly.

Part 4

Lex sighed, pushing his food round the plate with his fork. “I, uh, well I guess I’m a bit young for a mid life crisis, but I realised something a couple of weeks ago,” Lex smiled ruefully at his best friend.

“What?”

“I realised that I didn’t know who I was.” Clark frowned, but didn’t comment, waiting for him to continue.

“This has been coming on for a while, probably since we met. I started questioning just who and what I am and I realised that I didn’t know anymore; I’d lost myself in the Luthor name, the Luthor way of life. No, Clark,” Lex stopped his friend from leaping to his defence.

“It’s a good thing, because I came to the conclusion that I wasn’t happy, hadn’t been happy for a long time.”

“Oh, Lex,” Clark whispered sorrowfully.

Lex smiled and reached over the table to pat his hand, “It’s okay, Clark, really, because it made me think about what I really wanted in my life, what was important to me, and made me do something about it.”

“What?” Clark whispered, food forgotten as he stared at Lex.

“I quit.”

“You quit?” Clark exclaimed, startled.

“Well, not straight away,” Lex laughed humourlessly, “I went to my, to Lionel to explain to him what I wanted to do and he said no, so I quit.”

“What did he say?” Clark gasped.

“That I couldn’t, that Luthors don’t quit,” Lex snorted. Clark made a rude noise and Lex grinned at him, “Yeah, so I told him I didn’t want to be a Luthor anymore.”

“What did he say?” Clark repeated, shocked.

“He didn’t, he hit me.”

“Oh, Lex!” Clark reached across and gently cupped his face, running his thumb over Lex’s lip. Lex sucked in a sharp breath and Clark snatched away his hand like he’d been burned, looking away and flushing again.

“Clark?” Lex whispered uncertainly, his heart pounding so loudly he wasn’t sure if he’d even spoken aloud.

“I, shit, Lex, I’m s-sorry,” Clark stammered, hurriedly getting to his feet, “Maybe I should go.”

Lex stared uncomprehendingly for a moment, then stood quickly, hurrying after Clark.

“No wait,” he caught Clark’s arm and turned him round. “Don’t go, please, Clark,” he whispered, hesitantly raising his hand to stroke his best friend’s hair, breath hitching as Clark turned his head to nuzzle against his palm.

Swallowing hard, Lex stepped right up to his friend, almost unable to breathe as Clark bent his head slowly. He leaned up, putting his other hand on Clark’s shoulder, sighing when soft, full lips met his gently.

Slipping his hand round the back of Clark’s neck, Lex pulled him closer, moaning as Clark’s mouth opened against his and he slipped his tongue into the sweet warmth. Those soft lips moved against his, Clark’s tongue stroked his before moving to explore his mouth.

Warm, hazy desire diffused through his body and he clung to Clark, kissing him softly, reverently, trying to convey all the feelings he hadn’t yet confessed.

When they eventually pulled apart, Lex was glad of the arms that had slipped round his waist, holding him upright. For the life of him, he couldn’t remember how to get his legs to work.

“Oh God, Clark,” he breathed. Clark stared down at him uncertainly and he stroked the back of his friend’s neck reassuringly, “I think I need to sit down.”

Clark nodded dumbly and carried him into the lounge, sitting them both on the couch. They stared at each other and Lex didn’t really know what to say, still a little unsure of what Clark’s reaction was going to be.

“I, I didn’t realise,” Clark started, then he stopped, swallowing convulsively. Lex waited, needing to hear what his best friend was going to say, hoping that his future wasn’t going to be shattered by this.

“God, Lex, I don’t know if I can…” he paused and Lex’s heart leapt into his mouth, tears starting to prickle behind his eyelids. “This, this is a serious thing for me. I can’t, it can’t be casual.”

Lex suddenly found he could breathe again and he hurriedly interrupted Clark, “I love you.”

Clark blinked and stared at him, “Wh-what?”

“I’m in love with you, Clark. I don’t want, I can’t do casual… not with you.”

“I, oh.” Clark looked a little stunned, so Lex wrapped his arms round broad shoulders and hugged him. Clark dropped his head onto his shoulder with a sigh, and Lex found his hands entwining themselves in thick, dark hair of their own accord.

Clark made a small noise and rubbed his face against Lex’s neck. Lex closed his eyes and gently stroked his friend’s hair, surprised by the warm glow of contentment that suffused him. He felt Clark whisper something against his skin and pulled back slightly.

“What?” he asked gently.

“I love you too, Lex,” Clark whispered again.

Lex’s heart clenched almost painfully and he took a deep hitching breath, holding Clark tightly.

“Lex?”

“Yeah?” Lex pulled back again so he could see Clark’s face.

“What happened, you know, with your, with Lionel?” Clark asked hesitantly.

“He disowned me,” Lex replied quietly.

“Oh,” Clark sat up, “Oh Lex, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be, Clark, it’s okay,” Lex sighed, “I knew it was a probability when I went to see him. He thinks I’m just acting up, trying to annoy him, he’s waiting for me to give up and go crawling back to him, so it doesn’t matter.”

“God, yes it does!” Clark exclaimed, “Jesus, Lex, he’s your father, what could you possibly have asked him that could warrant that?”

Lex smiled slightly at his friend’s vehemence, “I asked him if I could go back to University.”

“Fuck, Lex!”

Lex blinked in surprise, “Clark!”

“Sorry, I just, God I hate him!” Clark sighed and looked up at him, “But, what are you going to do? I mean, how are you going to live?”

Lex hugged him close again, touched by the concern. “It’s fine, Clark, really, I have my own money, how do you think I bought this place?”

“Really?”

“Really,” Lex nodded.

Clark looked away again, “So, so you’ll be going to college in the fall?” He sounded despondent.

“Only to Met. U. Clark. I’ll be home every weekend, you can come and see me even… well maybe, if your parents let you.”

Clark pulled away abruptly, “Lex?”

“Yeah?” Lex frowned, suddenly worried, especially when Clark just stared at the floor. “Clark?”

“I, I uh, there’s something you should know… about me,” Clark whispered.

“Clark, I’d kind of figured out the strength and speed thing,” Lex said softly, trying to reassure him.

“It’s, it’s more than that,” Clark whispered.

“You have other abilities?” Lex asked, surprised.

“No, well I mean, yes, but that’s not what I meant,” Clark sighed.

Lex raised an eyebrow, “What other abilities?”

“Well, uh,” Clark swallowed hard, “You did hit me with your car.”

“Oh God,” Lex gasped, falling back against the couch, “Oh my God, I knew it, I knew I’d hit you. But, but you’re okay?”

“Yeah,” Clark replied hurriedly, looking at him in concern, “I was a bit bruised for a while, that’s all.”

“Jesus,” Lex ran his hand over his scalp shakily.

“Lex?” Clark sounded distinctly nervous.

“Oh, Clark, it’s okay. I’m just so glad I didn’t kill you,” Lex breathed out heavily.

“I’m not sure anything can kill me, Lex, I’m not human.” Clark licked his lips and stared at him intently.

Lex gaped, for a moment, his brain refusing to work, “I, excuse me?”

Clark leaned over and ran his fingers over his scalp. “I’m so sorry, Lex, this is my fault. The meteor shower… it was me arriving.”

Lex caught Clark’s hand, “No, not your fault, you were a small child.” Now he could think, Lex knew he had to reassure his friend, “Clark, I mean, this is big, this is really *big*, damn, but, I love *you*. I love who you are, not what you are.”

“Really?” The question was tremulous.

“Really,” Lex stroked Clark’s knuckles with his thumb.

“I uh, I have another confession,” Clark cleared his throat and flushed vividly.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I kinda, I mean, I didn’t mean to, but I watched you…”

Lex blinked in confusion, “You watched me?”

“Iwatchedyouintheshower,” Clark whispered hurriedly.

Lex frowned, trying to work out what he’d said. Then it was his turn to flush, he could feel the heat suffusing his face. “Oh my…” Then Clark’s words really registered, “Wait, how?”

“X-ray sight,” Clark whispered.

“You, huh?” Lex shook his head, a little concerned that he’d been so incoherent quite so often, but the evening had become somewhat overwhelming. “Wow.”

Lex looked at Clark, his friend still looked hesitant, so he smiled. “Wow,” he repeated, “Is there anything else I should know?”

“I float sometimes, in my sleep,” Clark said quietly.

Lex blinked and cleared his throat, “I uh, I’ll have to remember that for future reference.” Clark flushed and Lex grinned at him. “Come here.” Lex raised an arm and pulled Clark back into his embrace, tilting his head up. Clark leaned into him again and their lips met gently.

Lex kissed his best friend slowly and thoroughly, exploring his mouth; until Clark whimpered, cupped his face and sucked hard on his tongue. A bolt of desire shot straight to his groin, and Lex pulled back, panting slightly. “Damn!” he muttered.

“What?” Clark asked hesitantly.

Lex patted his cheek gently, “It’s just, I, I want you too much.”

“Oh, *oh*,” Clark flushed again, “Well, I…”

“No, Clark, I can’t, we can’t, not till you’re legal,” Lex sighed.

“Oh,” Clark looked at the floor again.

“When’s your birthday?” Lex asked.

“Not soon enough,” Clark muttered.

Lex laughed, “Oh, Clark, my sentiments exactly.” He glanced at his watch, “You should probably be going anyway, Clark, don’t want you to be grounded.”

Clark sighed and nodded, “Yeah, I guess.”

Lex got up and held out his hand, Clark took it and stood up and they walked to the door, hand in hand. “Would it be all right if I came by tomorrow?” Lex asked quietly.

“You’d better,” Clark smiled at him.

Lex pulled him down for another kiss and was enfolded in a brief, crushing hug. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth.

“Tomorrow,” Clark whispered. He brushed his lips over Lex’s, then he was gone, leaving only a gust of wind behind.

Lex sighed and closed the door. Then he smiled, being happy was definitely the best feeling in the world.

Part 5

Lex woke slowly, stretching luxuriously, until he noticed the light was all wrong. With a frown, he glanced at the clock and groaned at how late it was. That would teach him to become too reliant on servants. If he wanted to get to the Kents in time for lunch, when Clark would have a little time free, he’d have to hurry.

Lex took a quick shower and dug in his closet for some tight jeans and a t-shirt with the words ‘Capitalism Sucks’ emblazoned across the front. It appealed to his sense of humour, and hopefully would make Clark laugh. Tugging on black leather boots and his jacket, Lex strolled down the stairs, picking up his mail on the way out.

He walked reasonably hurriedly over the hill and down towards the Kent house, as he hadn’t seen anyone in the fields, Lex assumed they were indoors.

Knocking on the door, he waited, only slightly nervously, and was rewarded with Clark’s appearance and a broad smile. Clark slipped out, closing the door behind him.

“Hey, Lex,” he grinned.

“Hey yourself,” Lex replied with a smirk.

“Nice shirt,” Clark laughed, then his eyes glazed slightly, “Nice jeans,” he whispered.

Before Lex could reply, he was pulled into Clark’s, his lips captured in a deep kiss. Lex just managed to stifle a moan and gripped Clark’s hair, tugging him closer as he opened to his boyfriend’s exploration.

“Clark? Who is it?” Martha Kent called from inside. Clark broke away with a whispered curse and Lex couldn’t help his smile.

“It’s Lex, Mom,” Clark called back. Clark leaned forward to kiss him briefly, then opened the door, holding it so Lex had to brush past him to get in.

“Tease,” Lex whispered as he squeezed past. Clark just nodded and smiled.

“Good,” Lex checked his watch, “Morning,” he greeted Clark’s parents.

“Good morning, Lex,” Martha smiled genuinely, “Are you staying for lunch?”

“I’m sure Lex has more important things to do,” Jonathan commented.

Lex ignored the broad hint and smiled at Martha, “Thank you, I’d love to.” Clark walked in behind him and indicated the free chair before sitting himself. Jonathan scowled at him as he sat, and Lex smirked.

“Is that a joke?”

Lex raised an eyebrow at the stern farmer, “Is what a joke?”

“The shirt.”

“In a way, yes,” Lex nodded.

“What’s going on, Lex? Clark told us you’ve moved into the Nelson place on your own,” Martha asked.

“That’s right,” Lex smiled, “It’s my home now.”

“Why, the castle a little large for you all of a sudden?” Jonathan sneered.

“Dad!” Clark admonished his father.

“I’m no longer welcome at the castle, or indeed any Luthor property." The Kents frowned at him. “You didn’t tell them?” Lex glanced at Clark questioningly.

Clark shook his head, “No, it’s not my place to tell stuff like that.”

Lex smiled and looked down at the table. Typical Clark. “I’ve got something to show you,” Lex looked back up at Clark and smiled again, heart tightening a little at the sweet expression in Clark’s eyes. He pulled out and opened one of the letters, scanning it quickly before passing it over to Clark.

His friend read it quietly, then looked up in surprise, “Why?”

Lex shrugged, “I told you, I’m not a Luthor, I don’t want to keep that name with all it’s associations and implications.”

“You changed your name?” Martha asked gently.

Lex nodded. While the Kents looked over the letter, Lex pulled out the second one and opened it, feeling a little strange and nervous. He read it quietly, it was what he’d expected, the legal mumbo jumbo, but as he continued to read, his face darkened and bitter tears prickled the backs of his eyes.

Lex stood abruptly, dropping the letter, and he stalked out of the house. He walked blindly until he realised he was in Clark’s loft. Standing next to the telescope, he stared unseeingly over the fields.

While he’d expected the letter, Lex had hoped that it would be *from* his father, not some faceless lawyer. Lionel hadn’t even signed it and the disregard stung, cutting him completely and finally from his only family.

“You’ve always got me,” Clark whispered, sliding his arms around Lex’s waist and puling him back against his chest. Lex sighed and dropped his head back onto Clark’s shoulder.

“I know,” he whispered back, comforted by the warm embrace. Even though it was what he’d wanted, that it was now a fait accompli, was a little unnerving. He’d never really been on his own, he had Clark, yes, but from now on, his decisions and choices were his and his alone; and that was almost scary.

A small part of him wondered if his father really *would* let him go once Lionel realised he was serious and not just acting up. Clark kissed his temple and Lex relaxed, only just realising how tense he’d been.

“I guess it’s really over,” he whispered.

“No,” Clark said quietly, nuzzling his neck, “It’s just beginning.”

Lex smiled and twisted round so he could lean up for a kiss. Clark cradled his head gently between strong hands, reassuring him that he truly wasn’t alone. “I love you, Clark,” he whispered against his friend’s lips.

Clark rested his forehead against his and smiled at him, “I love you too.”

While he knew Clark would hold him as long as he needed, Lex didn’t want the Kents wondering where they were and he pulled away reluctantly. “Come on,” he said quietly, “Let’s go back.”

Clark nodded and they walked back to the house in comfortable silence. Lunch had been laid out and the Kents tried not to stare at him when he sat down. Lex smiled ruefully.

“Sorry,” he said quietly.

“It’s okay, Lex,” Martha smiled gently at him.

“Why?” Jonathan asked bluntly.

“Dad!” Clark frowned at his father.

“It’s okay, Clark,” Lex reached out to briefly touch his boyfriend’s arm. Then he turned to face Jonathan, “Because it’s not what I want.”

Jonathan frowned, staring at him intently. Lex resisted the urge to look away and squirm under the scrutinizing gaze.

“You’ve got balls, I’ll give you that,” he said finally.

Lex smirked, “Thank you.”

“What are you going to do now?” Martha asked.

“I’m going back to university. I want to be a scientist, not a business man,” Lex smiled at her.

“What are you going to do in the meantime?”

“Well, I have to study a bit, but otherwise, I don’t know,” Lex sniffed happily, “Got any jobs going?”

Clark laughed and Lex smirked at the expressions on the Kents’ faces.

“That would be so cool, Lex,” Clark said enthusiastically.

“Clark,” Jonathan said quietly, “You know we can’t afford…”

“I don’t need paying,” Lex interrupted.

Jonathan stiffened, “And I don’t need charity.”

“I wasn’t suggesting that,” Lex sighed, “In fact I was going to ask if Clark would be able to help me out in return.”

“Oh,” Jonathan deflated.

Lex caught Clark’s eyes and grinned, nodding minutely at Clark’s raised eyebrow, confirming that it was an excuse for them to be able to spend more time together.

Clark grinned. “Sounds good to me,” he said quietly.

“We can always use an extra hand,” Martha smiled at Lex.

Jonathan sighed, outvoted, “Fine.”

“Great,” Lex smiled genuinely and dug into his lunch enthusiastically.

Part 6

Lex lifted a bale of hay and launched it over the side of the loft. Wiping away the sweat stinging his eyes, he sighed.

“Remind me again why I’m doing this.”

Clark poked his head up into the loft, “So I can come over and make out with you.”

Lex raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend and laughed, “Ah true. Well I guess it’s worth it then.”

Clark pretended to look hurt, “Well, you know, if you don’t want me…”

“Don’t even go there,” Lex chuckled, “You know damn well how much I want you.”

Clark’s grin was worth all the aches and pains in the world. His boyfriend climbed the rest of the way up the ladder and walked over slowly. “Have I told you how sexy you look, all hot and sweaty,” Clark flushed lightly as he spoke and Lex might have laughed, if the look in his eyes hadn’t gone straight to his groin.

“Clark,” he whispered warningly.

Clark sighed, “I know, sorry.”

Lex risked a hug, “It’s okay. When’s your birthday?”

Clark laughed. The question had become something of a running joke. “Not soon enough,” he replied as usual.

“What’s not soon enough?”

Lex and Clark jumped apart hurriedly, just before Jonathan made his way up the ladder.

“Uh, my birthday,” Clark replied, “Lex promised me something special.”

Lex choked slightly, eyes widening as he stared at Clark, who shrugged helplessly.

“Hmm,” Jonathan glanced at him, “Just as long as it’s not a car or a truck.”

Lex had to smother a slightly hysterical laugh, “I promise, it’s not a vehicle of any kind.” Clark grinned mischievously at him. “Can Clark stay over for dinner tonight, Jon?” Lex asked.

“Check with Martha,” Jonathan shrugged. Lex smiled and nodded.

Clark’s father was gradually relaxing around him and was less caustic towards him as the summer progressed, but Lex was more than a little worried as to how the older man would react to his involvement with Clark. He fully intended on being honest with the Kents once Clark turned sixteen, but he had a feeling that the fact they’d had a relationship for so long before telling them, would not go in his favour.

But Clark was still hesitant about even telling his parents on his birthday and Lex had to respect that.

“Come on, Clark. I need you in the fields,” Jonathan climbed down the ladder again. Clark sighed and glanced regretfully at him.

“Later, baby,” Lex whispered, sneaking a quick kiss. Clark grinned again and ran a gentle finger over his scalp.

“Later,” he nodded and left Lex with the hay.

@>*~

The door opened and Lex looked up from his notes.

“Hi, honey, I’m home!”

“Oh, you’re funny,” Lex snickered.

“Aren’t I though?” Clark grinned at him.

He sauntered over slowly and leaned over Lex, licking his lips. Lex’s mouth went dry and he let Clark pull his notes from nerveless fingers. His breath hitched as he watched Clark slowly slide his hands up his thighs, then his chest, to finally rest on his shoulders, Clark straddling his lap.

“Hello there,” Clark breathed, bending his head to lick at his lips.

Lex groaned, slipping his hands into Clark’s hair to tug him closer and deepen the teasing kiss. Clark shifted forward, pressing his groin against his tight crotch. Lex thrust up, unable to help himself, it was getting harder and harder, both literally and figuratively, to find the will power to stop the longer they were together.

Finally he managed to push Clark back. Clark grunted in disappointment and he sighed into his boyfriend’s mouth. Clark shifted again so he was sitting next to him.

“Sorry,” Lex whispered.

“Me too,” Clark smiled a little sadly. “Thought I’d corrupt you for sure this time.”

Lex blinked, then he started to laugh, as he knew Clark had intended, “You, corrupt me? Oh God, Clark.”

Clark chuckled and leaned in for another, more chaste, kiss. “What’s for dinner?”

Lex laughed again, “You only want me for my culinary skills, don’t you?”

“Oh, of course,” Clark replied mock seriously, “Where else am I going to find a lover as sexy and domesticated as you?”

Lex spluttered, trying not to dissolve completely into hysterical laughter. “Domesticated?!” he shook his head, “After the dreaded washing machine incident?”

“Ah, but you learnt your lesson,” Clark chuckled.

“Never overload your machine, or it will explode,” Lex sighed, shaking his head, “It’s not my fault I forgot to do my laundry and then tried to fit it all in one go. I thought it’d be quicker.”

“I know,” Clark covered his mouth and snorted, chest shaking with suppressed laughter, “I can still remember Mom’s face when we heard it go.”

“I still remember yours when you came to rescue me,” Lex smiled quietly. Clark sighed and hugged him close.

“I was so worried,” Clark whispered.

“I was so wet,” Lex laughed quietly.

Clark smiled. “Which is never a bad thing,” he licked Lex’s neck. “So what’s for dinner,” he whispered against his wetted skin and Lex shivered.

Clearing his throat, Lex blinked, “Ah, what?”

Clark snickered, “Dinner?”

“Oh, yeah,” Lex shook his head, “Lasagne.”

Clark twisted slightly, staring intently in the direction of the kitchen, “I’d say we’ve got ten minutes till it’s ready.”

Lex glanced at his watch, “Yeah, that sounds right.”

Clark picked up the notes he’d dropped on the floor and handed them to him. Lex looked at him blankly. “Study,” Clark smirked.

“Are you kidding me?” Lex gaped.

“Um, duh?”

“God, you’ve definitely got the whole corruption thing backwards!” Lex laughed, “Come here, tease.”

Clark leaned over him and sighed when their lips met gently. Gentle didn’t last long as Clark’s hands started to roam and his tongue entwined with Lex’s.

A quiet knock preceded the door opening immediately. “Clark, Lex? I thought you boys might, oh,” Martha stopped in the doorway.

Lex and Clark scrambled apart and Lex groaned at the shocked expression on her face.

“Mom?” Clark said hesitantly. Martha appeared to snap out of a daze and she blinked.

“Martha, would you like to sit down?” Lex asked quietly.

“I think I’d better,” she replied, walking into the room. She put down the box of cookies she was holding and sat down, still looking a little blank. Clark slipped into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water which he offered to his mother.

Lex was a little worried by how shaken his boyfriend looked, but resisted touching him, unsure of what Clark’s or Martha’s reaction would be. But he did feel relieved when Clark sat back down next to him.

“Clark?” she started uncertainly.

“Mom, it’s, it’s not what you think,” Clark said hurriedly.

Lex flinched, his chest clenching painfully and he had to look away, to hide the raw hurt he knew was on his face at Clark’s denial.

“Shit,” Clark sighed and touched his knee gently, hesitantly. Lex bit his lip and looked back up. “Lex, I didn’t mean it like that,” Clark whispered, a pained expression on his face.

“How did you mean it, Clark?” Martha asked quietly.

“I meant, we weren’t just messing around, Mom,” Clark sighed, “This is serious.”

Lex sighed deeply in relief, his breath hitching slightly.

“How serious? How long has this been going on?” she asked, her tone quiet but with a slight edge to it.

“Since Lex moved in here, Mom, Lex wanted to tell you and Dad, please don’t blame him,” Clark swallowed nervously.

“And were you ever going to tell us?”

“Yes, of course,” Clark sighed, “On my birthday.”

“On your birthday,” Martha looked relieved suddenly, “Does that mean you aren’t, you haven’t…?”

“No!” Clark exclaimed, flushing vividly.

Martha glanced at Lex and he nodded his confirmation. “Well, that’s something, I suppose,” she sighed.

“I’m sorry, Martha. Please believe me, I love Clark and I respect your family, I didn’t intend for this to be underhanded in anyway,” Lex tried to explain, a little nervously.

She stared at him as if gauging his sincerity and finally nodded, “I believe you, Lex. I hope you realise I can’t keep this from Jonathan.”

Clark blanched and Lex squeezed his hand gently. “I understand, Martha. Would it be okay if I came back with Clark after dinner, so we can all talk?” Lex asked quietly.

“I think that would be a good idea,” she nodded, “Clark, I’m a little disappointed that you felt you couldn’t talk to us about this.”

“I know, Mom, I’m sorry,” Clark whispered despondently, “It’s just, it’s a big thing, you know?”

Martha raised an eyebrow and Clark flushed, ducking his head. “I’ll see you both later,” she said quietly.

Lex waited till the door closed before he wrapped his arms round Clark. His boyfriend buried his face in his neck and sighed. “It’s going to be okay, love,” he whispered, “We had to tell them sometime.”

“I know,” Clark mumbled, “I just would have liked more time to prepare.”

Lex pressed a soft kiss to Clark’s hair and nodded, “Yeah, me too.”

Part 7

Lex held Clark’s hand, trying to impart some calm. For some reason, his boyfriend had worked himself into a panic over dinner, despite Lex trying to reassure and reason with him.

“Clark, please, just calm down,” he whispered before they headed into the Kent farmhouse.

Clark sighed heavily, “I’m trying, I just, I don’t want anything to happen to us.”

“It won’t, love,” Lex said firmly, then his expression darkened for a second, “I won’t let it.” Clark grinned suddenly. “What?” Lex asked.

“That was very ‘business Lex’,” Clark leaned over and nibbled his earlobe, “Very sexy.”

Lex shivered, eyelids sliding closed, “I’ll uh, I’ll remember that.”

Clark wrapped his arms round him and kissed his neck, “I love you, Lex.”

Lex clasped his boyfriend’s face between his hands, gently pulling him down so their foreheads rested together, and stared up into Clark’s eyes. “I love you, Clark, always.”

“Let’s go,” Clark whispered.

Lex felt apprehensive, but not overly so. Hopefully Jonathan would understand a little why they’d kept their relationship a secret. He followed Clark into the house where Martha and Jonathan were sitting in the lounge.

“Boys,” Martha greeted them, “Sit down.” Lex watched her curiously, she seemed to have accepted what she’d seen as she was almost smiling at them.

“So, what’s going on?” Jonathan asked.

Lex sat down next to Clark and put a hand on his knee. “Well, uh, we have something to tell you,” Lex started.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow expectantly, “Oh?”

“Yeah, Dad,” Clark glanced at his mother, who smiled encouragingly, “Uh, Lex and I are uh, well, Lex and I are dating.”

Jonathan stared and Lex stiffened apprehensively, feeling Clark stiffen reflexively next to him. Then to everyone’s surprise, Jonathan started laughing.

Clark looked distinctly put out, “It’s not funny Dad, we’re serious.”

“I, I’m sorry,” Jonathan snorted and wiped his eyes, “I just, was it supposed to be news to me?”

“You knew?” Martha gasped, pre-empting Lex.

“Didn’t you?” Jonathan asked in surprise.

“Well, no,” Martha looked shocked and it was all Lex could do not to laugh. He especially didn’t glance in Clark’s direction, knowing that his boyfriend’s expression would surely set him off. “You didn’t say anything,” Martha continued.

“I just assumed you knew, I didn’t realise it was a secret,” Jonathan shook his head and laughed again, “I can’t believe you didn’t know!”

“I can’t believe you did,” Clark gaped at his father.

Lex calmed himself. “And you’re okay with it?” he asked quietly.

“Have I said anything to the contrary?” Jonathan asked.

“No, I’m just a little surprised,” Lex replied honestly, “After all my history hasn’t exactly…”

“You’ve left your past behind you, I think I can too, Lex,” Jonathan said quietly.

“Thank you,” Lex smiled gratefully.

“Well,” Jonathan said gruffly, “Clark is happy, that’s what’s important.”

Clark flushed and grinned, putting his hand over Lex’s.

“I still can’t believe you never said anything,” Martha shook her head.

“Honey, I honestly thought you knew,” Jonathan leaned over and kissed her cheek.

“Well, I don’t know,” she sighed, “I still wish you’d come to us sooner about this, Clark.”

“I know, Mom. It’s just, you know, with everything else,” Lex noticed Jonathan and Martha stiffen and glance at each other, “I just didn’t want to… it just…”

Lex intervened, “What Clark means is, he didn’t want to feel like he was burdening you with even more, uh, issues.”

“*More* ‘issues’?” Martha raised an eyebrow. Clark flushed again and stared pleadingly at Lex, who grimaced apologetically. He didn’t know if Clark wanted to tell his parents that he knew his secret or not.

“Lex knows,” Clark sighed.

“What?!” Jonathan and Martha snapped in unison.

“I couldn’t lie to him, not any more, please understand that,” Clark begged.

“I would never hurt Clark,” Lex said quietly.

The two elder Kents stared at him and Lex stared back, meeting their eyes unflinchingly. Eventually Martha smiled and Jonathan nodded.

“Good,” Jonathan nodded again, “Good.”

Lex breathed a small sigh of relief and Clark grinned, leaning back against the couch and slinging an arm round him. Lex sighed, shifting a little closer, revelling in the free contact and just the warmth of Clark’s body. Then he pulled back.

“I should go,” he said regretfully.

The Kents nodded and Clark got up with him to walk him home. Clark slipped his hand into his and interlaced their fingers and Lex smiled.

“That was… Clark, how did he know?” Lex shook his head in bemusement.

“I don’t know,” Clark chuckled ruefully, “I can’t believe I got myself so worked up. Hey, do you think, now they know they’ll let me visit you in Metropolis?”

Lex shrugged, “Would they have before? I mean you will have school after all, and I’ll be home on weekends.”

“I guess,” Clark sighed, “Still it would be nice, I’m gonna miss you so much, Lex.”

“Yeah, I know, me too.” They stopped at his door, and Lex drew his boyfriend into his arms. “But we’ve still got all summer,” he whispered against soft lips. Clark moaned and a hot tongue flickered out to trace his mouth before slipping between his lips and delving deeply.

With a groan, Lex leaned up, pressing every part of himself that he could into Clark. His breath hitched when strong hands clutched his ass, dragging him even closer, erection grinding into answering hardness. Lex gasped and pulled himself away.

“God, Clark,” he panted. Looking up, he saw his boyfriend’s expression of glazed lust from darkened eyes and swallowed hard, “Go. Now,” he whispered, allowing himself one brief touch to Clark’s cheek to take the sting from his words. Clark closed his eyes and took a deep breath, visibly controlling himself, then nodded.

“Love you,” Clark whispered.

“Love you too,” Lex replied. Clark nodded again, not looking at him, then he turned and was gone. With a regretful sigh, Lex adjusted himself and resigned himself to another night of dreams.

Part 8

Lex opened his eyes, suddenly aware of a presence in his room. Then he smiled.

“Clark, what are you doing here?” he asked softly, shifting his head so he could see the long form of his boyfriend curled up against the wall. Clark stared at him, eyes serious, face expressionless. Feeling suddenly worried, Lex frowned and sat up. “Clark, what is it?”

“I need you.”

Lex sighed and pulled back the covers, slipping out of bed to join Clark on the floor. “I know…”

“No!” Clark snapped, “Don’t come near me, Lex, don’t touch me.”

Lex snatched back his hand, hurt and confused by the way Clark was acting. He sat back against the bed, wrapping his arms defensively round his chest.

“You don’t understand, Lex, how hard it was for me to stop last night,” Clark started.

“You don’t think I understand?” Lex frowned.

“Lex, I nearly didn’t stop. Do have any idea how easy it would be for me to continue? To convince myself that you don’t really mean it when you say no? Because I *know* how much you want me too. What if… wh-what if I forced you?” Clark wrapped his arms round his knees and started to rock slowly, tears trickling silently down his face.

Lex felt his heart twist in his chest, he hadn’t realised quite how much this was affecting Clark. How scared Clark was that he would, or could hurt him.

“You couldn’t, Clark,” Lex whispered, carefully moving nearer to Clark and tentatively reaching out a hand to stroke his hair.

“How do you know?”

Lex barely heard him, Clark was so quiet, so tremulous.

“Because I know you, Clark. You could never hurt anyone, let alone someone you care about,” Lex said quietly, but with complete certainty. Clark loved him, and Lex trusted him completely.

“Really?” Clark moved faster than Lex could see and he found himself pinned to the floor under his boyfriend, blue green eyes darkened to almost black. His heartbeat speeded up slightly, but Lex just stared up at Clark quietly. “Do you still think that?” Clark asked.

Lex nodded. Clark leaned down and took his mouth in a fierce kiss and pressed down against his body, rocking hard against his groin. Lex gasped, unable to help the reaction of his body to Clark, and thrust up against him. With a deep breath, Lex managed to pull away.

“Stop, Clark,” Lex whispered. Clark shook his head and thrust a little harder against his hardening erection. “Clark, please stop,” he said calmly, somehow knowing that he had to stay calm, no matter what.

“Lex, please,” Clark pleaded quietly, “Please don’t make me stop, oh God, please.”

“Clark, stop,” Lex repeated quietly. Clark wrenched himself away from Lex with a desperate cry and huddled himself up in the corner of the room. Lex sat up, then quickly crawled over to his boyfriend and tugged him into his arms. “It’s okay, baby.”

“No, it’s not,” Clark shook his head, “I’m so sorry. I nearly…”

“But you didn’t,” Lex held him tighter.

“But, I nearly…”

“Clark, you didn’t and I knew you wouldn’t, it’s okay,” Lex whispered.

“How did you know?” Clark asked, finally letting Lex hold him properly and snuggling into his shoulder.

Lex smiled gently, “I love you, I trust you. And I feel exactly the same way, Clark, it took every ounce of self control I have to ask you to stop.”

“Then why did you?” Clark whispered, “You know I want you, you know I love you.”

Lex sighed, sometimes he wondered himself why he was still so insistent that they wait, especially now, in the face of Clark’s desperate need and pain. “I can’t be… Clark, you couldn’t force me, and in the same vein I couldn’t take advantage. No, Clark,” he stopped his boyfriend from speaking, “In the eyes of the law I wouldn’t just be taking advantage, I would be raping you. You can’t do that to me and I most definitely can’t do that to you, do you understand?”

Clark nodded and sighed, gently running a finger over his scalp, “Yeah. I’m sorry, Lex.”

“Yeah,” Lex sighed, he held Clark tightly for a while, just listening to his love breathe. Eventually, he shifted, “Listen, let me take a shower and then I’ll make you some breakfast, okay?” Then Lex paused and frowned, an idea occurring to him.

“What?” Clark asked.

Lex blinked, wondering how much he could say without it being possible to interpret it as manipulation. “I, uh, why don’t you make yourself comfortable,” Lex patted the bed, “While I’m *in* the shower.” Lex cleared his throat and nervously scratched the back of his neck.

Clark stared at him in confusion for a moment, then his eyes widened and Lex was yanked forward into a hard kiss. His lips were bitten lightly until he parted them and Clark’s tongue plunged into his mouth. Clark stood up, pulling Lex with him, then he pulled back, both of them panting hard.

“I’d uh, I’d like that,” Clark whispered shyly, his voice and the heat in his gaze as he looked at Lex through his eyelashes, sent shivers straight down Lex’s spine to his groin and his gut clenched. He nodded and backed away, grabbing his towel, watching Clark strip off to his boxers and get into his bed.

With a whimper, Lex had to turn away or he knew he’d never get out of the room. He hurried to the bathroom, eager to get into the shower so he could relieve the tension in his groin. Aware that Clark would be watching, Lex faced to the wall adjacent to his room and stripped his pyjamas off slowly, turning briefly to bend over and pick the discarded clothing up and drop them in the laundry basket.

Lex stepped under the water, the stream hitting his sensitive cock made him hiss and thrust his hips forward unconsciously. It wasn’t going to take much, the mere thought of Clark jerking off in *his* bed, a single wall separating them, already had him hard enough for it to hurt.

He wrapped his hand round his cock tightly, giving himself a second to gain some sort of control, before he started to stroke. Eyes sliding closed, Lex gave himself up to the image of Clark lying back in his bed, thrusting into his fist, watching him.

Lex licked his fingers and dragged them down his neck to his chest, circling nipples before pinching them roughly, gasping quietly. He returned them to his mouth, slicking them up with saliva, then reached behind himself to penetrate his asshole with one finger.

Clark’s cry of his name echoed round the house and Lex jerked into his fist helplessly, pushing his finger deep inside himself as he came. Lex slid down the wall as his legs gave way under him and he sat under the steady stream of water smiling quietly.

When he found the energy, Lex pushed himself back up and washed quickly, dressing before he went back to his room. Clark was sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed. The room smelt of sex and Lex had to quickly suppress another twinge of arousal.

Clark flushed, barely looking at him. Lex smiled and sat on the bed next to him, not quite touching him.

“Okay?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Clark whispered, “Thanks.” Lex slid an arm round Clark’s shoulders and leaned into his strong body, inhaling quietly.

“Do you want to take a shower?” Lex asked quietly. Clark shook his head. Lex smirked, “You sure?” Clark chuckled and nodded. “Breakfast then?”

“Yeah, and I need to phone my parents, I kinda skipped out on my dad this morning,” Clark flushed again.

“Ah,” Lex bit his lip, “Are you going to get into trouble?”

“I don’t know. I hope not, but it’s not really the sort of thing I want to explain to them,” Clark said quietly.

Lex winced. Learning their son was worried he might rape his lover was not something any parent needed or wanted to hear. And it wasn’t something he wanted Clark to worry about anymore. “You know I’m happy with anything you want to tell them, but I do know that they trust you, just the same as I do, love, okay?”

Clark nodded. “I know,” he whispered, “I love you.”

Lex’s chest clenched just a little, as it always did when Clark told him he loved him. The words were so precious to him, especially as he’d heard them so little in his life. “I love you too, Clark.”

Clark pulled him round into his lap and kissed him gently, Lex smiled against soft lips and slid his fingers into thick hair, tugging gently to deepen the kiss, his tongue probing Clark’s mouth slowly. With a quiet moan, Lex pulled back, clasping Clark’s face to look at him a little apologetically.

“I know,” Clark whispered, and levered Lex off his lap. Lex got up and slipped his hand into Clark’s to lead him downstairs.

Part 9

“So, what are you planning for Clark?” Martha asked.

Lex looked up from where he was currently digging a large hole for reasons that hadn’t yet been explained to him. He’d asked Clark, jokingly, if he was digging his own grave, and received quite a grope in reply, along with the clear, ringing laugh he loved. Happy to pause, Lex leaned on the spade and wiped a drop of sweat from the end of his nose.

“I’m not sure yet,” he replied, “I’m debating between a weekend in Metropolis, with your permission of course, or doing something nice and quiet down here.”

“Anything you do for him will be special, Lex, you know that,” she smiled at him gently.

Lex was pleasantly surprised by the gesture of approval. “Thanks, Martha, I hope so,” he smiled back.

“You haven’t been up to Met since…” she paused, “Well anyway, it might be nice for the two of you to get away from everything for a day or two.”

While Lex had stiffened at the reference to his leaving his father and LuthorCorp behind him, he relaxed at the tacit permission in her words. And it would be nice to have Clark all to himself for a while, although not having to worry about being caught all the time had made things easier for them.

His sweet boyfriend was still a little stressy about how intimate they got, but Lex had at least managed to stop him worrying about pushing things too far. As if Clark could ever hurt him! Lex smiled.

“You do that a lot more often now,” Martha commented. Lex raised an eyebrow questioningly. “Smile properly. It’s nice.”

Lex was surprised to feel himself flushing. “I, thank you,” he said self consciously.

“Lex, are you blushing?”

Lex swung round, grinning. “Maybe a little,” he replied, tilting his head up for a kiss.

Clark bent his head and obliged him thoroughly, then straightened, licking his lips with a grin of his own. “Mom, what did you do?”

“Me?” she exclaimed, blinking innocently.

“Lex doesn’t just blush,” Clark chuckled, wrapping an arm round him. Lex leaned into him, breathing in subtly for the comfortingly grounding, musky, sweaty scent of his boyfriend.

“He just can’t take compliments,” Martha raised an eyebrow and Lex ducked his head.

“I’m not used to genuine ones,” he said quietly.

“Well, get used to them,” Clark whispered quietly in his ear, nuzzling into his neck. Lex reached up to stroke Clark’s hair with a smile. “So, what were you talking about?” Clark asked, lifting his head.

“Ah, now that would be telling,” Lex smirked and Clark pouted.

“Hey, no fair having secrets and conspiring with my Mom!” Clark huffed, pulling away to cross his arms over his chest. He sniffed loudly and turned his head up and away from Lex.

Lex snickered at the dramatic pose, and watched Clark trying not to grin. “No secrets mean no surprises, baby,” he dipped his head to catch Clark’s eye. The taller boy smiled at him and rolled his eyes.

“Well, all right then… I guess,” Clark sighed loudly. Martha shook her head and threw up her hands in mock despair.

“I’m going to make lunch, are you stopping with us, Lex?” she asked.

Lex glanced at Clark who nodded frantically, and grinned, “Yeah, thanks Martha.”

Clark took the spade from him and wrapped his arm back round him, “Mmm, hot, sweaty Lex, my favourite.”

Lex laughed. “I still don’t know why I’m digging this hole,” he commented.

“Ah, now that would be telling,” Clark chuckled and Lex pulled a face at him.

“I’m not going to strike a melodramatic pose if that’s what you’re looking for,” Lex sniffed a little.

“Spoilsport,” Clark shook his head and sighed.

Lex leaned in to him with a contented sigh, “You are keeping your birthday weekend free right?”

“Hmm,” Clark pretended to think about it and Lex elbowed him hard. Clark laughed, “Of course, come on! Chloe and Pete are taking me out apparently the day before, then I’m all yours.”

“And you’re not all mine, anyway?” Lex looked up and raised an eyebrow, smirking.

Clark looked thoughtful again and Lex was seriously tempted to start tickling, but then his boyfriend nuzzled his neck and whispered, “All yours.”

Lex turned and leaned against the taller boy’s strong chest, reaching up to stroke back slightly sweat damp hair, then tug his head down again for a kiss. Lips met harder than he’d meant, but he pressed up anyway, Clark’s mouth opening easily, and he probed deeply.

Clark groaned quietly into his mouth and almost lifted him off his feet, hands sliding down to his ass to knead slowly. Only the fact that they were in the middle of the garden, in full view of the kitchen window, kept Lex under some sort of control. But it was still an effort not to sling his legs round Clark’s hips and rub against him mindlessly.

As it was they both reluctantly pulled apart at a cough from behind them. Lex had to keep leaning against Clark for a moment until he got himself back under control, but he turned his head, suppressing the urge to grin at an uncomfortable looking Jonathan.

“Uh, hey boys,” the older Kent rubbed his neck, “Martha wants you to get cleaned up for lunch.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Clark grinned at his father, “We’ll be right there.” Jonathan nodded at them and walked back to the house.

“How are you doing?” Lex asked his boyfriend wryly. Clark cupped his groin and he gasped.

“Better than you,” Clark sniggered.

“Damn it, Clark,” Lex sighed, “Now I’m never going to be able to go in there!”

Clark just laughed at him. “Yeah, well now you know what I go through every time I come home from yours.”

Lex looked sharply at his boyfriend, searching his face for any resentment, “Sorry,” he said quietly.

“Lex?” Clark frowned at him, then he blinked, “Oh. Lex, don’t worry, I was just kidding. I’m fine, really.” Lex managed a smile. “Really,” Clark whispered, leaning down for a gentle kiss.

Lex sighed, “Yeah, I know.” He smiled up at his concerned looking boyfriend, “Don’t pay any attention to me.”

“Not having second thoughts are you?” Clark quirked a silly grin at him.

Lex snorted, “Yeah, right. Your ass is mine, farm boy.”

“Jesus!”

“What?” Lex frowned in surprise.

“Now I’m the one who can’t go inside,” Clark sighed. Lex tried to suppress a chuckle, but he didn’t succeed and Clark poked him. “We still have to wash up and Mom and Dad are waiting for us.”

“Well, that thought sure puts a damper on things,” Lex stepped back and held out his hand. “Come on, baby.”

The Kents watched them curiously when they walked into the kitchen.

“You boys okay?” Martha asked with a little concern. Lex shared a smile with Clark.

“Yeah, Mom, everything’s great,” Clark replied.

Part 10

Clark yawned loudly and Lex snickered, glancing briefly from the road to see the younger man’s sheepish grin.

“Am I keeping you up?” he asked.

“God, no,” Clark laughed, “Just Chloe and Pete got a little carried away last night.”

“Oh really?” Lex grinned and shook his head.

Clark grinned back, “Yeah, Chloe decided she had to take pictures of us *everywhere*, and I do mean *everywhere*!”

Lex laughed, “Keep you out and about till all hours, huh?”

“Kinda, yeah. They kept asking about you as well,” Clark glanced side long at him and Lex raised an eyebrow. “You’re quite the subject of gossip you know.”

“Hmm,” Lex replied noncommittally.

“Well, I think it was a shock to Pete, and Chloe’s been in New York, so, you know,” Clark shrugged, “So anyway, I was out late.”

“And the little extra visit?” Lex asked softly, then smiled at Clark’s flush.

“Oh… you were awake?” Clark shifted, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I don’t know really,” Lex pursed his lips thoughtfully, staring at the road, “I just figured you needed some… time to think.” He reached out and squeezed his boyfriend’s knee.

“I guess,” Clark replied quietly, “I just needed to see you, you know?”

“Yeah, I know,” Lex smiled again, glancing over to meet happily shining green eyes. Oddly, he was feeling nervous… really nervous. He wanted everything to be perfect for Clark this weekend and he was actually fretting just a little over the arrangements. Which was slightly annoying, because he *never* fretted.

“Lex,” Clark leaned over and kissed his cheek a little sloppily. “Stop worrying. We could spend the weekend in a… a cardboard box, and it’d be perfect, because it’d be just you and me.”

Lex bent his head sideways, so he could rub his cheek against Clark’s hair, and chuckled. “Cardboard box, Clark?” he smirked.

Clark laughed breathily in his ear and Lex shivered, shifting in his seat at the surge of arousal. “Clark,” he whispered, trying to keep the car straight.

Nuzzling quickly first, Clark sat back up with a sigh. “I’m only stopping because you’re driving.”

Clark’s tone was stubborn and Lex grinned. “Good. Now, tell me about this cardboard box.”

@>*~

Lex glanced back at Clark. His farm boy looked distinctly uncomfortable in the elegantly plush hotel lobby.

“Reservation for Thorul,” Lex said quietly to the desk clerk. He got the key quickly and they followed the bellhop to their suite. After a generous tip, Lex shut the door firmly and locked it, closing the world out, for at least a while. He turned to watch Clark.

The younger boy was wandering round, open mouthed. Lex smiled and followed him through ornate double doors to the bedroom, promptly bumping into him when he stopped abruptly. Patting Clark’s shoulder gently, Lex slipped round to stand beside him.

“Wow,” Clark whispered. Lex followed his gaze to the enormous bed. “Lex,” he breathed, turning and gently pulling him into his arms. Lex leaned up against his boyfriend’s chest, meeting his eyes. “Lex, th-this is, geez,” Clark stammered, flushing a little.

“Too much?” Lex smiled ruefully.

“Oh, no, that’s not what I mean, God, Lex, it’s amazing,” Clark dipped his head to brush his lips over Lex’s, “Just, thank you.”

Lex wrapped his arms round Clark’s neck and pulled him down again, pressing his mouth hard against soft lips and parting them with his tongue. He delved deeply as Clark sucked. Large hands slowly made their way down Lex’s back and cupped his ass gently, before squeezing and lifting him up slightly.

Lex clung on and wrapped his legs round Clark’s hips. His boyfriend groaned into his mouth and Lex grinned against the soft, nibbling lips. His cock was aching already and Lex rubbed himself uninhibitedly against Clark’s hard crotch.

“God, Lex,” Clark breathed into his mouth, then pulled back, “Can… can we… please Lex, I need you.”

Lex was nodding before Clark even finished talking. They’d both waited so long already and he wasn’t about to deny the need and desire he could see in Clark’s darkening eyes. Clark swung round and walked them across the room, holding Lex close easily, as he crawled onto the bed. Lying on top of him, Clark propped himself up on his elbows to stare down at him.

“I love you,” he whispered.

Lex lifted his hand to gently stroke back Clark’s hair. “I love you, Clark.”

The dark haired boy sat up and straddled him, pulling off his sweater, then his t-shirt. Lex breathed out heavily and reached up to explore strong chest and tight, brown nipples. Clark sighed, rocking against him slowly. Hooking his leg round Clark’s calf, Lex rolled them over, startling his boyfriend.

Clark grinned up at him as Lex thrust gently and dipped his head for a deep, wet kiss, sucking Clark’s lips into his mouth one at a time, then lapping between them to taste his lover. Whimpering, Clark gripped his hips to pull him down hard, rocking frantically. Lex squeezed a hand between them and deftly unbuttoned his lover’s jeans, reaching in to grasp his cock.

“Lex, God, gonna…” Clark gasped and bucked into his hand.

Lex watched his lover avidly, so beautiful as he came. Clark flushed and looked away.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“Why?” Lex asked gently.

“I didn’t mean to…”

“Clark,” Lex pressed a finger to Clark’s lips, “It’s good, I love you. You just needed to take the edge off.”

“Really?”

Clark still looked so uncertain. Lex nodded and kissed him. Lifting up, Lex licked his fingers clean and Clark groaned quietly. “God, Lex.”

Smiling softly, Lex sat up, straddling Clark’s thighs and unbuttoned his shirt. he was about to take it off, when his lover stopped him.

“Leave it on,” Clark whispered, flushing vividly.

Lex grinned and nodded. It wasn’t quite how he’d planned the evening, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. Especially with a half-naked, sweaty, flushed Clark beneath him, looking gorgeous with mussed hair, kiss swollen lips and slightly glazed eyes.

“Oh God,” he groaned and quickly undid his slacks, tugging his cock free. “Clark, please touch me.”

Licking his lips, Clark wrapped his hand round Lex’s shaft and stroked a little hesitantly. It felt so good. Lex wrapped his own hand round Clark’s and guided him until his lover got the rhythm he liked.

Lex moaned and leaned back, resting his hands on Clark’s knees to brace himself as he thrust into the large fist. Clark’s other hand wandered up his chest and then Clark sat up, pulling him into an urgent kiss.

Pleasure diffused through his whole body as his groin tightened and Lex wrenched his mouth away, dropping his forehead onto Clark’s shoulder.

“Harder,” he moaned. Clark’s grip tightened and Lex gasped, coming hard, jerking against his lover. Clark pushed him back onto the bed and scooted down. The soft, wet touch of his lover’s tongue cleaning him up made Lex’s breath hitch.

“God, Clark,” he gasped.

Clark looked up, a tiny smile playing on his lips. “Wanted to taste you for so long,” he whispered.

“Come here,” Lex beckoned and Clark moved up to lie on top of him again, a welcome weight. His love nuzzled his neck and Lex wrapped his arms round broad shoulders.

“I… God, I just love being able to touch you,” Clark whispered shyly.

“Yeah, I know. It’s the same for me,” Lex sighed happily, hugging Clark closer. “Happy Birthday, love.”

Clark kissed him.

Part 11

Lex stretched luxuriously and glanced at the clock. “You know, we can still make dinner.”

“Can we share a shower?” Clark asked eagerly.

Lex laughed, “If we share a shower, we probably won’t make it for dinner.”

“Oh,” Clark looked disappointed.

“What?” Lex asked, reaching over to stroke Clark’s hair.

“Well, it’s just, I’ve been wanting to take a shower with you since that first night,” Clark sighed.

Lex shivered, feeling a slight twinge of arousal at the thought, “Okay, compromise, we both take a quick shower now and go to dinner, and later, after we make love,” he paused and smiled at Clark’s blush, “We’ll take a shower together.”

“This is the best birthday ever,” Clark sighed happily and nodded.

Lex laughed, “Good. I want it to be.”

“Seriously, Lex, it’s just…” Clark leaned forward and kissed him, “Perfect.”

Lex’s chest tightened a little with happiness, everything *was* just perfect. It almost made him wonder what was going to go wrong. Lex shook his head to rid himself of the stray paranoid thought. What could possibly go wrong?

“Shower, Clark,” he said, sitting up and tugging off his shirt.

“’Kay,” Clark sat up, trailing a finger down Lex’s bare back.

“Clark,” Lex laughed, “You’re going to need to eat you know. I don’t plan on letting you out of this room after tonight.”

Clark shuddered and nodded again. He leaned over and kissed Lex hard. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Lex grinned, watching his lover take off in a blur. Clark was out of the bathroom, towel wrapped round his hips by the time Lex had stripped and made it to the bathroom door. “You know,” Lex commented as he slipped into the steamy room, “It just occurred to me that I haven’t seen you naked yet.”

“You were the one who said we couldn’t share the shower,” Clark called through the door, “You’re just going to have to wait.”

“Tease,” Lex muttered, stepping under the water.

“You know it,” Clark laughed.

Lex pouted and poked his tongue out, trying to suppress a grin at the even louder laughter that provoked. It simply confirmed what he’d suspected, that Clark was watching him, and two could tease. He soaped himself slowly, caressing his body extremely thoroughly.

“Le-ex, don’t *do* that!” Clark whined, poking his head round the door to glare at him. “It’s not fair.”

“Well, you shouldn’t be looking, should you?” Lex chuckled.

“Man, thinks he’s a tease, ha,” Clark mumbled as he withdrew his head from the room.

Lex grinned happily and finished his shower quickly. He tied a towel round his hips and went back to the bedroom. “There’s clothes for you in my bag.”

“Oh?” Clark blinked at him.

“Yeah, just don’t peek at your present, okay?” Lex winked at him.

“Present?” Clark’s eyes widened, “You… I mean, this isn’t the present?” He waved his hands in an encompassing gesture, indicating the room.

“No, of course not. This is just so we can have some time completely to ourselves,” Lex explained.

“Oh,” Clark breathed, “Wow, not to sound shallow or anything, but I think I love you even more now.”

Lex burst out laughing, “Get dressed, love.”

Clark nodded, digging out the clothes Lex had bought for him, dressing hurriedly, coyly making sure Lex didn’t get to see him naked. Lex sniffed with mock petulance and got dressed himself quickly.

@>*~

“So, what’s my present?” Clark asked him in the elevator.

Lex rolled his eyes, “I’m not telling you! Why do you think I asked you not to peek?”

“If you didn’t want me to look, you could have put it in lead,” Clark shrugged.

“Maybe I did,” Lex raised an eyebrow, “Wouldn’t stop you from taking a sneaky look the normal way would it?”

“I guess. I didn’t though,” Clark smiled winningly at him. Lex snickered. The doors opened and another couple entered. Clark and Lex backed up slightly, Lex taking the opportunity to lean against his lover.

“So, what is it?”

Lex made a small noise, “Clark, quit asking, I’m not telling you what it is, you’re going to have to wait till I give it to you.”

“Meanie,” Clark groused.

“Meanie?” Lex scoffed, “I am not. If you don’t stop, I’m not going to give it to you at all.”

“Sorry,” Clark batted his eyelids, presumably aiming for sincerity. Lex tried not to snort. Clark leaned in closer, “I’m breathless with anticipation,” he whispered, his warm breath caressing Lex’s neck.

Lex swallowed hard, shifting uncomfortably as Clark’s tone sent a jolt of heat straight through him to his groin. “Clark,” he breathed. Clark chuckled into his ear and pulled back. Lex glanced at the other couple, surprised when the woman smiled and winked at him. He smiled back.

Nudging Clark, Lex took his hand and tugged him back down. “Behave.” Clark grinned and nodded, straightening. He didn’t let go of Lex’s hand though. Squeezing gently, Lex led Clark out of the elevator and out to the limo.

He was aware, as he’d always been, of the whispers and stares. It was to be expected, after all, he was fairly distinctive looking. But it was no more than he *had* expected, so Lex just ignored it, as he’d always done.

In the limo, Clark clung onto his hand a little harder and Lex glanced over at him. His lover looked pensive, a little sad, and possibly… a little scared?

Lex frowned in concern. “What’s wrong?” Clark just shrugged. “Nervous?” Lex prompted.

Clark sighed, “Not really. Worried, I guess.”

“What about?” Lex couldn’t think what Clark could be worried about. “You’ve eaten in expensive restaurants before.”

“It’s not that. I’m worried about you,” Clark bit his lip.

Lex was still confused, “About me?”

“Yeah, you know… people are going to whisper and stare like just now, aren’t they?”

“Oh,” Lex smiled and lifted Clark’s hand to kiss it. “That’s okay, Clark, people have always talked and stared, comes with the territory. I’ve just given them something a little more unusual to talk about.”

“Are you sure?” Clark asked quietly, “We don’t have to do this, you know.”

Lex sighed, “Would you prefer it if we didn’t, Clark? I mean I don’t mind, I just wanted to take you out.”

Clark smiled. “I know, I want to, really. I was just worried about other peoples’ reactions to you. I hate it when they talk about you like you’re some kind of…” Clark trailed off.

“Freak?” Lex asked with a gentle smile.

Clark winced but nodded. “I guess.”

“So do I, but I’ve had twelve years to get used to being thought of as a freak… Clark,” Lex gently put his finger on Clark’s mouth, pre-empting the defensive outburst, “It’s fine, I told you remember? It’s my gift, what defines me, my strength.”

“Still?” Clark asked quietly, face unreadable.

Lex sat back with an uncertain frown. “What’s really wrong, Clark?”

“I,” Clark looked away and sighed, “That was what you said defined Lex Luthor…”

Lex shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Then he leaned forward and pressed a button, “Jack, keep driving until I let you know we’re ready.”

“Very good, Sir,” came the reply.

Lex sat back again. “Clark, do you think I regret my decision?” he asked carefully.

“No,” Clark whispered, “But I worry that maybe you will. I don’t want you to resent me.”

Lex was a cross between touched and pissed, but pissed was winning. “Clark, I love you, but you are not the reason I made this change, okay? I did this for *me*. You don’t think I can cope with it, is that it?”

“No, Lex!” Clark shook his head vehemently, eyes shining, “Just… look at what you’re missing.”

Lex felt his anger recede, replaced by understanding and tenderness. “What am I missing, Clark? Really?” He reached out and took Clark’s hand, “A cold, unfeeling father, a cut throat business that brought out the worst in me, wasn’t even *me*! Acquaintances who only wanted to know me for my influence and/or money?”

Lex laughed softly, “Clark, I’m happy. For the first time in my life I’m doing what *I* want to do, and I have someone who loves me for *me*, not what I can do for them, okay?”

Clark blinked rapidly and nodded, “I’m sorry, I just… I love you, I got scared for a moment that being here would make you think about the choice you made to leave it behind.”

“It did, love,” Lex smiled and kissed his lover gently. “It made me think how lucky I am.”

Clark whimpered quietly and kissed him back, deeply but softly, almost enough to make Lex tell Jack to turn the car around. Almost. He wanted to enjoy dinner out with his boyfriend… Okay, so yes, maybe there was a small element of ‘fuck you all’ about it, but that was the very least of it.

He gently pulled away from Clark and told Jack to drive them to the restaurant.

@>*~

Apparently a name change and only being a millionaire, instead of a billionaire, didn’t do anything to lessen the obsequious nature of the waiters and maitre d’, and Lex could tell it was making Clark distinctly uncomfortable.

“Don’t worry, they’ll back off once we order,” Lex smiled reassuringly. “Will you let me order? There’s a couple of things I really want you to try.”

Clark blinked at him, then frowned warily, “Well… okay, I guess I trust you. Just swear you won’t order anything that was cold blooded or had tentacles.”

Laughing, Lex nodded, “I swear. Never even crossed my mind.”

“Umm hmm, I’m sure,” Clark snorted.

Lex gestured imperiously and a waiter was immediately standing to his right. "Je voudrais deux foies gras et deux homards Thermidor."

"Ce sera tout, Monsieur?" The waiter seemed surprised.

Lex stared at him, "Et une eau minerale gazeuse."

"Très bien, Monsieur."

“What did you order?” Clark was frowning again.

“Just trust me,” Lex grinned evilly.

The foie gras came quickly and Lex was really looking forward to it. It was a weakness of his, so much so that it didn’t even bother him how it was made… well mostly.

“Oh wow, this is gorgeous!” Clark mumbled round a mouthful.

Lex smirked, “I know, and don’t speak with your mouth full.”

Clark very deliberately swallowed, then locked his eyes on Lex, slowly licking his lips. Lex cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, it had suddenly gotten a little hot. Chuckling, Clark finished his starter.

“So, are you going to tell me what that was? I get that it's paté, but what was it made of?”

Lex smiled, “Fatty goose liver.” His smile widened when Clark paled a little and grimaced.

“That’s disgusting!”

Lex fought laughter as several people at surrounding tables stopped and glanced over curiously. “Really? You seemed to enjoy it while you were eating it.”

“I wouldn’t have eaten it if I’d known,” Clark pouted.

“It’s a bit unusual, but it’s not disgusting. The way they get the goose liver so fatty is, but I won’t go into that.”

Clark’s eyes narrowed, “Why not?”

“Because I want you to continue eating and be up for a weekend of salacious sex,” Lex chuckled at Clark’s horrified expression.

“It’s that bad?”

Lex could almost see the coin drop.

“A weekend?” Clark squeaked, he leaned closer to Lex “Of s-sex?”

“I believe I mentioned that earlier,” Lex pointed out.

“Well, yes, but not in the middle of a restaurant where I couldn’t… you know?”

“Um, no,” Lex bit back a grin at Clark’s annoyed expression, “But you can kiss me, if that’s what you meant.”

Clark blinked, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Lex whispered, leaning in to close the gap between them. Their lips met gently and Clark’s hand came up to cup his cheek.

“Well, isn’t this touching?”

Lex stiffened and pulled away, turning to look behind him. “Mister Luthor,” he said, coldly polite.

Part 12

There was a flicker of something behind his father’s eyes that made Lex frown. “Mr. Thorul, isn’t it?” Lex nodded warily. “And you are?” Lionel Luthor glanced at Clark. Lex stiffened protectively, but Clark smiled at him.

“Clark,” Clark replied.

“Ah yes, the Kent boy. Well, how very… surprising, Lex, and here I thought you’d decided to change,” Lionel smirked. Lex glared at his father, daring him to continue. Clark looked confused. “But I see you’ve still got a thing for underage boys.”

“While it’s none of your business, Lionel,” Lex said quietly, “I’m sure you already know Clark’s not underage.” He reached under the table to squeeze Clark’s hand warningly, he didn’t want his lover to give his father the satisfaction of any kind of outburst.

Lionel smirked at him, “And I’m sure you sampled his many delights before yesterday, Lex.”

Lex relaxed a little, obviously his father wasn’t keeping *that* close an eye on him if he didn’t know that they’d waited. “Why are you here, Lionel? I know you hate this restaurant, it can’t have been for the chance to thrill us with your company.”

Lionel laughed, “Of course not, why would I want to bore myself?” Lex stiffened again. He hated that his father’s behaviour could still hurt him. He tightened his grip on Clark’s hand to the extent that he would have broken it if his lover had been human. Clark shifted closer in response, glaring up at Lionel.

“I’m having dinner with the Dean of the Science Faculty of Met. U. to discuss donations,” Lionel smiled unpleasantly, “Have a… lovely evening.”

Lex closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Bastard,” he muttered. He should have known that his father wouldn’t leave him to his new life. But he’d hoped that maybe, just maybe the man could be happy for him. His own naïveté astounded Lex sometimes and he laughed self-mockingly.

“Lex?”

Lex looked up again, pulling a rueful smile at Clark’s concerned expression. “It’s okay, Clark.”

“How is it okay?” Clark glowered, looking round at where Lex’s father was taking a seat. “He comes here, hurts you *again*, implying… God, was he saying what I think he was saying?”

“About what? The underage boys, or the fact that he’s going to try and get me kicked off the course?” Lex snorted.

“Lex, I, I don’t care about your past,” Clark bit his lip, looking a little worried nonetheless. Lex reached out to gently stroke back his hair.

“Yes, you do,” Lex said softly, “But it’s okay. I did sleep with an underage boy once, Clark. Once. And, what my father neglected to mention, was that at the time, I was underage too.”

“Oh,” Clark blinked and looked relieved.

“Clark, you know my past hasn’t been a particularly good one, but there were certain lines I didn’t cross, can you live with that?” Lex bit the inside of his cheek nervously.

“You know I can, and Lex, I really don’t care, I love you,” Clark lifted his hand and pressed a kiss to his palm. “But I do care about your future, what will happen if you can’t go to University?”

Lex smiled, “It’s covered. I really hoped I wouldn’t have to do this, but…” he sighed, “I have certain information that the Dean really wouldn’t like made public, my place is secure.”

“Blackmail?” Clark looked doubtful.

“Not really, just reminding him to do what’s right,” Lex shrugged. At Clark’s raised eyebrow, he sighed, “What else can I do, Clark? I wouldn’t actually go through with it, but I *need* this, I need to do this for myself, can you understand that?”

“Yeah,” Clark smiled ruefully, “I do understand, really. Do you want to get out of here?”

Lex shook his head, frowning with resignation, “No, I don’t want him thinking he’s won.”

“Lex, that’s such crap,” Clark sighed, “He wins if you let him dictate what you want to do. I’m pulling birthday rank on you, we’re going.”

“Birthday rank?” Lex raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging at the edge of his mouth.

“Yeah,” Clark grinned at him, “It’s my birthday, that means I get to do whatever I want.” The grin slid into a leer.

“Why do I think I’m going to enjoy this rule?” Lex drawled with a wry smile.

He gestured for the waiter and got the bill. Once paid, he stood and leaned over the table, giving Clark a soft kiss. Clark stood up and took his hand and they walked unhurriedly out of the restaurant, straight past Lionel’s table. Lex paused just briefly to smile at both his father and the Dean, getting a small measure of satisfaction from the suspicious narrowing of Lionel’s eyes.

Back in the limo, Lex swung his legs up to drape them over Clark’s knees. “So, what do you want to do?” he winked at his lover. Despite his nonchalant pose, Lex was dying to get back to the hotel and to bed. As he’d realised earlier, he hadn’t even seen Clark naked yet and he *really* wanted to.

Clark grinned evilly, “Well, I was thinking, maybe a bar and then we could go clubbing till dawn. After that, we could have breakfast in a back street diner…”

Lex stared at Clark in wide eyed horror, until the younger man started to laugh. “You are such a jerk, Clark!”

“Oh come on, I thought you’d know I was kidding, but you should have seen your face,” Clark choked slightly on his laughter.

Lex sniffed and pouted, pulling away from Clark. But Clark wouldn’t let him and Lex couldn’t quite help smiling as he was wrapped in a tight embrace.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Clark nuzzled his neck gently, “My birthday remember?”

Lex chuckled, but leaned into the touch as Clark’s breath on his neck sent shivers down his spine. He shifted even closer, sitting completely on Clark’s lap, “Oh really, so, does that mean you’re going to ravish me at the hotel then?”

Clark gave a full body shudder and groaned loudly, “Lex! Please don’t, I’d like to actually reach the hotel.”

Wrapping an arm round Clark’s neck, Lex leaned up to press his lips gently against the full mouth of his lover. He licked between his lips until they parted and dipped inside almost delicately, just tasting. Anticipatory rather than initiatory, but enough to have Clark moving beneath him, pressing his groin up against Lex’s ass.

“God, Lex,” Clark breathed quietly into his mouth, his hands sliding up and down Lex’s back, finally resting on his hips and rocking them together.

With will power he wasn’t entirely sure he was happy he had, Lex pulled away and rested his head on Clark’s shoulder, breathing heavily. “Clark, hotel, remember?”

Clark sighed and nodded, “Yeah I know. You’d, you’d better get off my lap if I’m going to be able to look presentable.”

Lex kissed Clark’s neck gently and slid off his lap, back on to the seat regretfully.

“Would have been quicker to run us there,” Clark muttered.

Lex smiled, “Yeah, but then I might have been sick, that would definitely ruin our plans.”

Clark smiled tightly, staring down at his lap. Then suddenly, he flushed. Lex frowned in concern. “Clark, what is it?”

“What uh, what you s-said,” Clark stammered, “You know,” he looked up at Lex finally, but shyly, from under his eyelashes, “About r-ravishing you… can I, I mean, can I…”

Lex’s eyes widened and his breath caught painfully in his lungs as he understood what Clark was asking. “God yes, Clark, I want you to take me,” he gasped.

Clark stared at him, tongue slipping out to moisten the corners of his mouth. Lex followed the movement closely, leaning forward again.

“Wow,” Clark whispered.

Lex smiled and kissed him again, hard and quick, pulling away before he forgot himself and got too lost in the sweetness of Clark’s warm mouth. The silence was a little tense, as they were both so eager to get back to their room and be alone.

“Are we there yet?” Clark asked suddenly, with a small grin.

Lex was startled into laughter and he took Clark’s hand squeezing gently. “I love you, and yes, I do believe we’re here.”

“Thank God!” Clark said emphatically. He almost dragged Lex out of the car and into the hotel. They almost ran across the lobby, Lex trying not to laugh at the shocked expressions of those at the reception. In the elevator, Clark backed Lex into the corner and claimed his mouth with a display of possessiveness that took Lex’s breath away.

Only the small chime that indicated the doors opening made Clark back away and they both hurriedly straightened their clothing. The same woman from earlier got in, alone this time. She smirked at them and turned her back to them.

Lex grinned and tugged Clark back down to kiss him gently. “Soon,” he whispered, “And you can even have your present too.”

Clark smiled brightly at him, “You’re my present.”

Part 13

A snort snapped Lex out of his admittedly fatuous grin and he looked up, glaring up at the woman who was now looking at them.

"Sorry," she said, looking completely insincere, "But that was really corny."

"And none of your business," Lex said pointedly.

"You're talking to a future journalist here, so sue me for eavesdropping, I can't help it!" she grinned at them both.

"Future?" Lex asked carefully.

"Yeah, I'm starting at Met.U. in the Fall," she nodded. "As are you, I believe."

Lex felt Clark straighten and shift into a protective position and smothered a smile. "You seem to have me at a disadvantage, Miss?"

"Lane, Lois Lane." She stuck her hand out and Lex shook it warily. The chiming of the elevator interrupted them and Lex sighed in relief.

"Well, it was...nice meeting you, Miss Lane, but we really have to be going." Lex pushed Clark out of the elevator and hurried him towards their room.

"What's wrong?" Clark asked.

"I'm not happy about this," Lex muttered. "He wouldn't...would he?"

"Lex, you don't really think that she's got something to do with your father?" Clark asked perceptively as Lex closed the door behind them.

Lex sighed, trying to relieve the tension in his gut, "Yes, no, I don't know. It's possible. She was there when we left, there when we got back, she just happens to be starting at Met. when I do...what am I supposed to think?"

Clark sighed loudly and put his hands on Lex's shoulders, rubbing gently, "Forget about him, this is our weekend, don't let him ruin it."

Lex leaned back into Clark's firm hands with a groan, "Who?"

Laughing quietly, Clark leaned down and licked behind his ear. "Come on, bed, that's an order from the birthday boy."

"God, yes," Lex breathed, letting Clark push him gently towards the bedroom. He twisted and walked backwards, pulling on Clark's collar for a kiss. His lover slipped his arms round him and pulled him up against his body. Lex groaned again at the feel of Clark's hard body, and the rigid length of his cock pressed into his groin.

Clark's hands slid down to his ass and lifted him, Lex wrapped his legs round Clark's waist. It was becoming a favourite position of his especially as he could now do something about it. With that in mind, Lex rubbed his own straining erection against his larger lover.

"Lex," Clark panted.

"Mmm?" Lex couldn't quite muster up the willingness to pull his mouth away from Clark's skin to answer him properly.

"How much do you like these clothes?"

The strange question shocked Lex into pulling away to stare into slightly mischievous green eyes. "I couldn't give a fuck for the clothes, they're in my way," he replied vehemently, anxious to finally, *finally* get his boyfriend naked and in bed.

"Good," Clark grinned and then, suddenly, with an only slightly nauseating burst of speed, Lex found himself stark naked on the bed with a naked, and exhibiting a full body blush, Clark.

"Dear God, Michelangelo would have wept," Lex shook his head slightly, reaching out to touch warm, tanned skin. "Come here," he whispered gently, realising his lover was trembling slightly with nerves. He tugged on Clark's arm, pulling the larger man half on top of him. "Kiss me?"

Clark smiled, flushing a little harder across his cheeks, and nodded, bending his head to meet Lex's lips softly.

Lex couldn't help it, he moaned, reaching up to clutch at Clark's soft hair and pull him as close as he could, lips parting for his lover's questing tongue.

Clark's erection dug into his hip and Lex rocked up against him. Clark gasped into his mouth, responding with a jerky thrust that felt almost too good.

Lex slipped his hands down smooth skin to Clark's firm ass, gently encouraging a rocking motion that wasn't too fast. He wanted this to last as long as possible. Although that probably still wouldn't be long, they'd both waited what seemed like forever.

All that warm skin rubbing against his felt amazing, Lex couldn't quite believe how much he *needed* to be inside Clark, how ready he was from simple, well okay not simple, not with Clark, kisses and the feel of their bodies moving together.

Clark lifted his head and Lex looked up to meet his eyes. Green was glazed and shining with lust and love and Lex grinned. He gripped Clark's arm, hooked his leg over Clark's and rolled them over. His young lover looked momentarily startled, but than he spread his legs and arched his back. Lex groaned as his cock slipped down to nudge at Clark's ass. His lover whimpered quietly and Lex bit his lip to stop himself just pushing his way into the younger man.

"Clark," he whispered, "You sure?"

"Please." Clark met his eyes, gazing pleadingly at him, "I need you, Lex, you know that."

Lex nodded, feeling just a little shaky. Despite his past and his experience, Lex loved Clark that made everything different, in a strange way this was his first time too.

Clark's hand on his cheek focused Lex again and he smiled reassuringly, dropping a quick kiss on Clark's lips before reaching for the lube he'd left on the bedside table earlier.

Slicking up his cock first, Lex shifted so he could gently explore Clark's ass. He wanted his lover to be completely comfortable before going any further.

Clark shifted and Lex glanced up to see beautiful, green eyes fluttering, full mouth a little slack and a slight flush across angular cheekbones. Lex smiled and rubbed his fingers against Clark's opening.

"Oh," Clark gasped, "Lex, please, in me. I've...I've been..." Clark faltered and flushed a deep shade of red.

"Clark?" Lex prompted gently, a little confused.

"I've been using my fingers and a..., oh God, *Lex*, please I'm ready," Clark whimpered.

Oh God! Lex blinked, the idea, God, the *image* of Clark fucking himself with his fingers...one day, when Clark felt less embarrassed by it, Lex was going to ask to see that!

"I just don't want to hurt you, baby," Lex whispered.

"You won't, Lex, you can't anyway," Clark smiled and pulled him down for a kiss, possessing his mouth with more confidence. Lex sucked gently on his tongue as he lifted his hips to position himself.

Pushing slowly, Lex eased his way into the tight heat of Clark's body.

"Oh God," Clark gasped.

"Clark?" Lex somehow managed to stop, looking up worriedly.

"Oh, Lex, it's just, I never thought..."

Strong legs wrapped round Lex's hips and squeezed, pulling Lex forward until he was completely buried inside Clark's body.

"Clark!" Lex sucked in a sharp breath, using all his will power to not come on the spot.

"Sorry, needed you," Clark panted.

"You okay?" Lex had to check.

"I'll be okay if you move," Clark groaned, writhing under him, ass rippling round Lex's cock.

Lex shuddered bodily at the sensations flooding him and he shifted, pulling back. Clark sighed breathily, a sound that sent shivers down Lex's spine. As slowly as he could possibly manage, Lex pushed back inside Clark's velvet heat.

Strong legs tightened round his waist again and Lex dropped onto his elbows, staring down at his lover and pressing his stomach against Clark's cock.

"Oh," Clark moaned, eyelids fluttering briefly before opening completely, his green gaze meeting Lex's.

Starting a steady rhythm, Lex rocked into Clark, grinding against the younger man's erection. Shifting again, Lex brought Clark's arms up and linked their hands.

Clark smiled at him. "I love you," he whispered.

Lex felt his cock jump inside Clark at the words, and he pushed deeper into his lover. "I love you too," he whispered.

Lex felt as though he could drown in the deep pools of green locked onto his own eyes, he was still a little awed that someone could love him so completely. He dipped his head, claiming Clark's mouth possessively as he pulled back then plunged deep and hard into Clark's willing body.

Clark groaned into his mouth and bucked up against him, fingers clenching against Lex's hands almost painfully.

"Oh God, please, Lex, please," Clark panted.

A coil of tense pleasure was building up in Lex's groin and he lost his rhythm as Clark's ass clenched erratically round his cock. Lex thrust faster and deeper into Clark's body, every whimper and breathy moan spurring him on until Clark suddenly cried out and warm wetness hit Lex's belly.

The tension exploded into an almost painful pleasure and Lex pushed deep one last time, emptying himself into Clark. Shifting up long enough to check on Clark and be reassured by the dopey smile, Lex let himself collapse onto the strong body beneath him with a happy sigh.

He was enveloped in a tight hug and Lex grinned, turning his head slightly to press a kiss to sweat slick skin. Warm and comfortable, Lex felt himself begin to drift off to sleep and didn't bother to fight it.

@>*~

Waking on top of a solid body in a warm embrace was a more than welcome experience and Lex lifted his head slowly, surprised to meet Clark's eyes.

"Hey," he said softly.

Clark flushed lightly and smiled, "Hi."

"Was I asleep long?"

"Only a few minutes longer than I was," Clark replied.

"You okay?" Lex asked quietly. Clark grinned at him and Lex couldn't help smiling back, "Good."

Clark pulled him down him, gently probing his mouth, hands wandering down his back.

"Mmm," Lex moaned quietly, feeling a twitch in his cock. Pulling away, he slid down half onto the bed, keeping an arm and leg slung over Clark.

Clark poked him in the ribs.

"Hey," Lex pouted and looked up with a mock frown, "What was that for?"

Clark grinned again, "I'm waiting."

Lex blinked and raised an eyebrow in vague confusion. "Waiting for what exactly, birthday boy...oh," it clicked and Lex snickered, "You want your present, don't you?"

Clark nodded and Lex pouted again, "What happened to me being your present?"

"Well, I've had that present now." Lex snorted and Clark laughed, "Present?" he prompted.

"Am I going to get a kiss?" Lex flicked his eyebrows up questioningly. Clark smiled one of his sweet, shy smiles that melted Lex and he leaned forward slowly, cupping Clark's cheek as their lips met.

Running his thumb down soft skin, Lex gently pressed his tongue between Clark's lips, sighing as they parted for him.

Clark's head tilted and he pressed closer, tongue gently flicking against the scar on Lex's top lip. Lex found himself back on top of Clark, his lover making soft needy noises as Lex sucked on his full lips and delved between them again, lapping gently.

Pulling back reluctantly, Lex got up and walked over to his bag. Glancing over his shoulder, his step faltered briefly at the sight of Clark lying naked and beautiful on the bed, watching him. What had he done right to get so lucky?

Crouching down, Lex dug in his bag and pulled out the carefully wrapped present. Feeling strangely nervous, he carried it back to the bed and sat on the edge tucking one leg under him as he held it out.

"It's not much..." Lex started.

Clark took it and smiled. "Shut up," he whispered affectionately.

Nodding, Lex watched Clark carefully remove the paper. Clark blinked, staring at his gift and Lex bit his lip.

"You..." Clark started, running a finger over the glass that covered a picture of the two of them, "Did you make this?"

Lex nodded. He'd made a simple wooden frame for the photograph, carved with their entwined initials. It had taken a few attempts to get it right, but he'd done it. "Is it okay?" he asked, Clark's reaction wasn't exactly insightful.

"God, Lex," Clark reached out and gently touched his face. "It's perfect, thank you."

Lex smiled. If he was honest with himself, he felt relieved. He hadn't put that much thought and effort into a gift since his mother had died and Pam had left, and Lex truly hadn't been sure how it would be received.

"You weren't really worried, were you?" Clark asked quietly with a soft smile, "Lex, being with you is everything to me. Anything you choose to give me is just a bonus...and this, this is just amazing. I love it and I love you."

"I guess I'm still not used to this, Clark. You're the first person whose opinion has mattered to me for a long time," Lex sighed, "How do you know me so well?"

Clark grinned, "Told you, I love you."

"Good thing," Lex grinned, carefully he took the framed photo and put it on the bedside table. "Because I love you too." With that, Lex jumped his lover.

Part 14

“Thank you for letting me borrow Clark, Martha,” Lex said quietly.

His lover’s mother smiled at him, “That’s okay. He’s been getting a bit moody about you going away lately. It’ll be nice for him to see you settled.”

Lex shook and chuckled. “I’m only going to be in Metropolis; it’s not like he can’t get there in a few minutes.”

“But it’s not the same as seeing you everyday, Lex,” Martha pointed out, “He’ll be back at school, you’ll be studying.”

Lex sighed, his father had failed to get him kicked off his course, but moving was going to be a wrench after the summer he’d had. “I know, I’m going to miss him too.” He walked out of the house with Martha. “I am going to try and come home every weekend though, if I can.”

“Good, I can make sure you eat properly at least some of the time,” she said with teasing smile.

Lex grinned. Martha had taken him under her wing over the last few months. It was nice to have a family.

“Well, I’ll go let him know, if that’s okay?” he asked.

“Of course,” she replied, “I believe he’s sulking in the barn.”

Lex laughed and headed off to find his boyfriend. Walking slowly up the steps to the loft, Lex found Clark lying in his hammock, eyes shut, muttering to himself.

“Clark?”

Clark looked up at him sadly, “Hey, Lex.”

Lex bit his lip and sighed heavily, deciding to tease his lover a little.

“Oh God, they said no, didn’t they?” Clark groaned.

“Yes,” Lex replied.

“That’s *so* unfair!” Clark whined “I’m hardly ever going to see you after this weekend, it wouldn’t kill them to let me come with you.”

Lex waited for Clark to finish ranting, then grinned, “They said yes, you dope.”

Clark blinked at him, “Really?” Lex nodded. Clark got up and hugged him tightly. “Really, truly?”

Laughing, Lex wrapped his arms round his lover. “Really, truly,” he whispered in Clark’s ear.

Sighing happily, Clark lifted a hand and gently stroked Lex’s scalp. Lex shivered and tilted his head up, inviting a kiss. His mouth was possessed thoroughly and Lex moaned quietly, pressing himself against his lover’s strong body. Clark’s hands slipped down to his ass and clenched ready to lift him, but Lex shook his head and pulled back.

“Not here, lover,” he said reluctantly.

Clark dropped his head to his shoulder and sighed loudly. “I know.”

“We have the whole weekend, baby,” Lex pointed out.

Clark looked up and smiled, “I could never have enough time with you, Lex.”

Chest tightening, Lex smiled softly and dropped a quick kiss on Clark’s lips. “So, am I going to get some help with my packing?”

Clark groaned melodramatically, “I guess I can help.” He grinned, “Shall I come over tonight?”

“If your parents say yes,” Lex said with a nod.

“Pfft,” Clark snorted, “My chores are mostly done and it’s not like I have homework to worry about.”

“Still ask,” Lex insisted. Above all, keeping Clark’s parents favourably inclined towards them was important.

“Okay, okay.” Clark held up his hands defensively. “Should I ask their permission to have sex with you too?”

Lex raised an eyebrow, “You won’t have to at this rate.” He understood that Clark was upset about their upcoming separation, minor though it was, but he was really pushing it with the moody teenager act.

“Fine, I won’t bother coming over then,” Clark declared with a pout.

“Okay,” Lex said mildly, unwilling to argue or make allowances. After all, it wasn’t as though Clark was the only one going through this. He turned to leave, but only got as far as the steps before being enveloped in Clark’s arms.

“I’m sorry,” Clark whispered, “I’m sorry, don’t be mad.”

Lex sighed, relaxing back into his lover’s embrace, “I’m not mad, Clark, I just don’t need this from you right now.”

“I’ll be good, I promise,” Clark said in a tiny voice.

Lex smiled. “Uh huh. You just want to use me for sex,” he teased.

“I do *not*!” Clark exclaimed.

Lex snorted back laughter and was nearly crushed when Clark’s grip tightened.

“God, you asshole,” Clark snickered.

“You mean you don’t want to have sex?” Lex continued teasing.

Clark bit his earlobe gently, and he shivered.

“You know I do,” Clark whispered.

Turning in his lover’s arms, Lex looked up, “What’s really wrong?”

“What, can’t I just miss you?” Clark asked, looking away.

“Clark, I know you. This is way overboard for a simple move to Metropolis,” Lex said quietly.

“Simple,” Clark snorted, “You’ll be in the city, partying, having a great time without me…”

Ah. So that’s what it was. Lex shook his head and smiled. “Been there, done that,” he whispered, “Being with you is the only thing that’s ever made me truly happy. Do you really think I’d let anything get in the way of that?”

Clark shrugged. “You might meet someone else,” he whispered so quietly, Lex barely heard him.

“You’re such an idiot, Clark,” he sighed. How could his lover possibly doubt how he felt about him? “I love you, that’s not something I do lightly.”

Clark finally looked at him, eyes brimming. “I know, I’m sorry. I just love you so much…” he trailed off.

Lex pulled Clark closer and kissed him gently, “It’s going to be okay, baby, don’t worry.”

“I’ll try,” Clark whispered with a rueful smile.

“Good.” Lex clasped Clark’s cheek gently, “I’d better go, I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah.” Clark nodded and kissed him again.

Part 14b

“What do you want me to do?” Clark asked.

Lex glanced round his room. “I think I’m going to take most of my clothes.”

“Are you kidding?” Clark exclaimed, “You’ll never get all your clothes in a dorm room, let alone one wardrobe!”

“I haven’t got *that* many clothes, Clark,” Lex snorted.

“Yeah for a whole family maybe,” Clark retorted.

Rolling his eyes, Lex poked his lover, “Shut up and pack, you.”

“Okay, okay, geez,” Clark huffed, smiling.

“Suitcases are in that cupboard,” Lex pointed, starting to pull out clothes and folding them neatly.

“What else are you going to take?” Clark asked.

“Probably my small stereo and some music, a few things from the kitchen.” Lex frowned thoughtfully, “I don’t think I’ll need much else.”

“Why *are* you going to stay in dorms, Lex?”

Lex shrugged, “I don’t really want to live on my own and it’s a good way to meet people.”

Clark pouted at him and Lex snickered, “I’d like to have *some* friends.”

“And what am I?” Clark asked, “Chopped liver?”

Lex laughed at Clark’s attempt to look put out. “Well, now you come to mention it…”

“Hey!” Clark tackled him and they flew back onto the bed as fingers dug into his side and his hands were pinned above his head. Lex squirmed, yelping as he was tickled mercilessly.

Laughing breathlessly, he struggled against his lover. “Clark,” he gasped, “Clark, stop.”

“Nuh uh,” Clark grunted.

Resorting to sneak tactics, Lex slowly started to roll his hips against Clark, who was straddling him.

Clark stopped and stared down at him, breath hitching. “Lex,” he whispered, licking his lips.

Lex groaned quietly as his cock hardened. His tactics had backfired, and he thrust up a little harder. “Kiss me, God, Clark, kiss me right now.”

Still holding him down, Clark leaned over, kissing him gently, teasingly, pulling back when Lex tried to deepen the kiss.

“Clark,” Lex grunted in frustration, “Don’t tease me.”

“You started it,” Clark whispered against his ear.

“And now I want you to finish it,” Lex growled, almost in annoyance.

Clark’s eyes glazed over. “I want to fuck you, Lex, can I?” he whispered.

Oh God! Clark had quickly learnt what hearing him talk like that did for Lex. Helplessly, he bucked up, nodding, “God yes!”

Clark finally let go of his arms and Lex yanked him down, clasping his face as he took the hard kiss he needed.

Moaning into his mouth, Clark pulled off his shirt and began to work on his own. Lex started to help, but got distracted by his lover’s warm skin, touching as much as he could. With a grunt, Clark sat up and tugged his shirt off quickly.

“Pants off,” Lex ordered. Clark stood and Lex took the opportunity to unzip his pants, lifting his hips off the bed to push them down, along with his boxers, kicking them over his ankles to the floor.

Clark knelt on the floor in front of him, naked and gorgeous, and took his socks off, kissing each foot as he did. Lex groaned again, the gentle touch was quite enough to make his cock jump in anticipation.

“Clark, get up here,” he whispered.

His lover crawled onto the bed over him and Lex pulled him down, wrapping his legs round Clark’s hips so he could thrust against him, urgency growing rapidly.

Clark’s hands skimmed down his sides and grasped his ass, pulling him up hard against his erection. Lex gripped Clark’s hair tightly, tugging his head down, plunging his tongue into the sweet, wet depths of his lover’s mouth.

He didn’t care that he was whimpering; he wanted and needed too much to care about anything but Clark and getting Clark’s cock inside him.

Breaking away for breath, Lex stared up at his lover. Clark’s eyes were dark and glazed with lust, his cheeks lightly flushed and his lips reddened and moist. Lex groaned at the sight.

“God, you’re beautiful. I want you in me, baby.” He wasn’t going to beg, but God, did he need Clark right now.

“Lex,” Clark whispered, sounding strangled. He reached behind Lex’s head and fumbled with the tube of lube before squeezing some out onto his fingers. Lex sucked in a breath when Clark pressed one finger straight inside him without warning.

The digit slid slowly in and out of him, barely touching his prostate and Lex writhed needily, wanting to feel more, “Come on, Clark,” he growled.

Clark buried his face in his neck, shivering against him, and a second finger plunged into his body. Lex arched up with a moan, it felt so good having Clark inside him, if only his fingers.

“More,” he begged, finally giving in, “Please, Clark.”

“God, I love it when you get all needy,” Clark whispered, licking his neck and sliding his tongue up to his ear as his fingers worked deeper into Lex’s body.

Whimpering quietly, Lex pushed against the invading digits as hard as he could, trying to force Clark even deeper. As one bent and scraped over his prostate, Lex hissed, body jerking. He’d taught Clark far too well. “Please now, please,” he begged again.

Clark lifted his head and smiled down at him, “I love you, Lex.”

“Love you,” Lex gasped as the fingers suddenly withdrew and the head of Clark’s slick cock pressed into him. “Oh. Yes,” he grunted. The feeling of being filled by his lover was always amazing, but the teasing had sensitised him to the extent that he was shaking when Clark was finally completely buried inside him.

“Lex, are you okay?” Clark whispered worriedly.

“God, yes, just, move,” Lex sighed happily.

Teasingly slowly, Clark withdrew until Lex was whimpering again, then suddenly, he plunged back into Lex’s body hard and deep.

Lex let out a scream and his back arched against the deep stroke that slammed into his prostate. Clark froze.

“Don’t stop,” Lex hissed.

Clark shook his head. “I wasn’t,” he grunted, starting to move again, “I’ve just never made you scream before.”

Despite the mind melting intensity of Clark’s thrusts, Lex couldn’t help smirking. “Satisfying, huh?”

“God, yeah,” Clark groaned, lifting himself up onto his hands to plunge deeper and deeper with every stroke.

Reaching down, Lex kneaded his lover’s ass encouragingly, before twisting slightly so he could reach further, stroking a finger slowly between Clark’s cheeks.

“Le-Lex,” Clark gasped.

“Harder, Clark,” Lex moaned. He was so close. Clark had never taken him so roughly before and he was loving every second. His body was tight, shaking with the heat coursing through his veins and the pleasure radiating out from his ass and groin.

Clark growled, hammering into him and Lex felt the heat of his lover’s seed filling him. “Yes!” he moaned, jerking hard against the larger body of his lover with his own release.

As Lex dropped limply back onto the bed, Clark collapsed on top of him, panting.

“Oh my *God*, I’m going to miss you,” Clark breathed.

Lex chuckled quietly and he clasped Clark tightly to him as he felt the younger boy grin against his neck.

“I knew you were using me for sex,” Lex laughed, when he’d caught enough breath to speak.

“Asshole,” Clark muttered.

“Exactly,” Lex couldn’t help snickering.

Clark snorted with laughter and lifted himself up, withdrawing carefully before rolling to Lex’s side.

With a happy sigh, Lex tugged Clark a bit closer and snuggled up to him.

“I am you know,” Clark whispered with a yawn.

“What?” Lex asked quietly, even though he knew the answer.

“Gonna miss you.”

“Yeah, me too,” Lex sighed, “But you’ll see where I am when we get to Met. and you know you can come over whenever you need to, as long…”

“As long as my parents say it’s okay, I know,” Clark grumbled. He propped himself up on one elbow and stared at Lex for a moment.

“What is it?” Lex asked, reaching up to stroke back soft, dark hair.

“Nothing really,” Clark smiled, “I was just thinking how it’s funny that you call me beautiful, when you're the one who is beautiful.”

Lex smiled back, shifting his hand to gently stroke flushed cheeks. While his lover had no problem with saying he loved Lex, he found compliments hard. It made them more special to Lex when Clark gave them.

“Thank you, love,” he whispered. “Come on, *beautiful*, we’d better shower.”

“And finish packing,” Clark added.

“Yeah,” Lex said with a nod.

Part 15

“You sure you’ve got everything?” Clark asked.

“I’m sure,” Lex sighed in exasperation, “And if I haven’t I’ll pick it up at the weekend.”

“You promise you will come home?” Clark asked in a slightly whiney tone.

“Clark. Of course I will,” Lex reassured his lover, “Wild horses couldn’t keep me away. Now, get in the car.”

“Okay, I’m sorry,” Clark sighed, slipping into the BMW.

Lex shook his head. “This is hard on both of us, you do know that?”

“Yes, I do,” Clark said quietly.

“Okay,” Lex said with a nod.

He started the car and carefully reversed out of the driveway. While he wished Clark would get over his insecure streak, Lex did understand. After all, his lover was only sixteen, and how could he help but worry that it wouldn’t last? Especially with him being away. Clark wasn’t the only one worried about other people, which was one reason why Lex was determined to get home whenever possible.

Sticking to the speed limit as his young lover was in the car, not because he was worried about Clark, but because Clark worried about him, he started the long drive to Metropolis.

It didn’t take long for Clark’s hand to wander over to his thigh, where it rested, squeezing gently every so often. Lex glanced over at his silent lover occasionally, reassured when Clark just smiled at him.

@>*~

“Okay, you grab the big cases for me, please,” Lex asked Clark.

“Sure. Do you know where we’re going?” Clark asked, hefting the cases from the trunk with no effort.

“Yeah, I arranged it all already,” Lex replied.

“Of course you did,” Clark snickered.

Lex raised an eyebrow at the younger boy, “Doesn’t hurt to be organised.”

“Lex, I was teasing.” Clark smiled and dropped a quick kiss on his lips.

“Uh huh,” Lex said with a mock pout. He grinned at Clark’s raspberry. “Come on, baby, and try to make that one look heavy, it’s the one with my books in it.”

“Oh yeah, sorry,” Clark said with a rueful smile.

He’d never admit it, barely even to himself, but Lex was nervous. He’d always hated going to new schools, meeting new people who invariably took an instant dislike to him. Practically, he knew that it would be different, they were all going to be adults, it was college, not school and he was doing this for himself, and not anyone else’s approval.

But it was still going to be hard. After all, despite what he’d said to Clark about wanting more friends, it wasn’t as if he’d had much experience in that area. And his best friend was now his lover, not the best track record, really.

Not, of course, that anyone else was going to end up in his bed, Lex loved Clark far too much for that and certainly couldn’t imagine falling for anyone else. No, he knew he wouldn’t, Clark was it for him.

And wasn’t that a scary thought when you added the age difference and his other fears about Clark meeting someone more suitable.

“Lex, stop thinking,” Clark poked him gently.

“Hmm?” Lex looked round, realising that they were nearly at the room and he’d been worrying the whole way. Shit, that was annoying, he didn’t want to give Clark any reason to be concerned about him.

“It’s going to be fine, you’re going to be fine,” Clark whispered, “And if you’re not, you just have to phone and I can be here in a few minutes.”

Lex smiled softly. As usual, Clark had somehow perceived what was on his mind. “I know,” he said quietly. He put down his case and stepped closer to Clark, running a hand up his arm as he leaned up for a kiss.

“You two again! Honestly, anyone would think you couldn’t afford a room, Luthor, sorry, Thorul.”

Lex stiffened and turned round. It was Lois Lane again. What a coincidence. Lex felt Clark tense up and move round to a more protective position, and he couldn’t help smiling.

“Ms. Lane, what a surprise.” Not! “Are you staying in Westbridge Hall as well?” Lex asked, praying for a negative response.

“I sure am,” she replied with a grin, “We’ll be roomies… well sort of.” She laughed. “See you later, Lex.” With a wave, she turned and disappeared into a room.

“Great,” Lex murmured, “Just great.” He sighed and picked up his case again, heading for his room.

“I don’t like her,” Clark said quietly, “Why does she have to be here? Do you think your father really does have something to do with this?”

Lex shrugged. He unlocked the door to his room and led Clark inside. He didn’t want to have this conversation in public. Clark closed the door behind him and dumped the two massive cases he’d been carrying.

“I don’t know, Clark, I really hope not, or this is going to end up even more difficult than I thought,” Lex sighed and sat on the bed. He grimaced at the squeak and the way it dipped under him.

Clark sat next to him, wrapping an arm round his shoulders and Lex leaned into him. “Just be careful around her. Don’t let this affect you, Lex, I know how important this is to you.”

Lex nodded, “I’ll try, but I’m going to have her investigated anyway.”

“I know,” Clark said with a chuckle. “Come on, what do you want to do? Unpack, have a look round, eat or christen this bed?”

Lex laughed and kissed his cheek. Trust his lover to cheer him up. “All of the above? Starting with eating I think, I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.”

“Food!” Clark nodded enthusiastically, “Food is good.”

“Okay, let’s go for a wander and see what we can find.” Lex stood and held out his hand. Clark took it and grinned.

“We’re definitely christening the bed though, right?” Clark asked, with a slight flush.

“Oh definitely,” Lex agreed, “And I’m sure everyone will know about it too.” Clark’s eyes widened and Lex laughed, “We can always put the mattress on the floor.”

Shaking his head, Clark dragged Lex out of the room. “No, I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“Good, but I’m still going to get a new one by the end of the week,” Lex said firmly. Clark nodded and they walked down the corridor hand in hand to search out food.

@>*~

Exploring had been fun. Clark had been quite in awe of how big the campus was and the facilities available. It was ridiculous to Lex that they were smack dab in the middle of town, and yet they had so many amenities, students wouldn’t actually ever have to leave campus if they didn’t want to!

But still, it was convenient for their purposes that day. Lex didn’t want to wander too far from the dorm, and he knew Clark didn’t want to go far either. His boyfriend seemed a little edgy again and Lex knew it was just a matter of time before he was dragged back to the room in order for Clark to remind him of just what he was going to be missing during the week.

Still that was a good thought in itself. Food, sex and snuggles. And Clark didn’t have to go back till the next day.

“How about here?” Clark asked, pointing at a small café type place in the Union building, “Can you cope with sandwiches?”

“Ha ha,” Lex stuck his tongue out at his lover, ignoring the stares. That had been the other problem exploring. Everyone knew who he was and what had happened, which apparently meant staring, whispering and pointing was acceptable. Most of them were probably wondering what the hell he was doing there. “It’s got to be better than my cooking,” he said dryly.

He smiled up at Clark, knowing the younger boy was feeling a little uncomfortable. “Don’t worry, love, they’ll get used to it and stop staring eventually.”

Clark yanked him close. “First, I don’t care, they can stare all they like, at least everyone will know you’re taken.” Lex grinned against Clark’s chest. “And second, you know I’m only with you for your cooking!”

Lifting his head, Lex laughed, almost hysterically when he realised he’d actually made a girl jump. He leaned up and kissed Clark’s cheek. “Only the cooking? I thought it was for the sex,” he whispered, smirking when he felt Clark’s face heat up.

“Well,” Clark squeaked, “Yeah I guess, you know, as no one else I know will sleep with me and cook for me, I suppose you’ll have to do.”

“You know someone else who’ll sleep with you?” Lex asked, laughing despite the bitter pain of jealousy that stabbed him suddenly. Being away from Clark was really not going to be easy.

Clark stopped smiling and gently pulled him up for a thorough kiss, stares or not. “Even if I did,” Clark whispered, “Who cares? I love you.”

“Well now, that’s lucky,” Lex said quietly, “I just happen to love you too.” He quickly kissed Clark again, then pulled back. “Shall we get some food then, before we give someone a heart attack?”

Laughing, Clark took his hand and nodded. “I’m starving and I have a feeling I won’t be eating till tomorrow once we get back to the dorm.”

“Really?” Lex exclaimed in mock horror, “My God, why ever not?”

Clark pouted at him as they sat down, “That’s right, you keep joking. See how loving I’ll be later.”

Widening his eyes just a little, Lex stared at Clark without replying, a smile playing at his lips, until the younger boy squirmed and glared at him. “Stop that,” Clark hissed.

“Stop what?” Lex asked innocently.

“You’ve got that look,” Clark sighed and leaned closer, “I can never tell if you’re about to suck me off or make a sarcastic remark.”

The comment was so unexpected, Lex couldn’t help laughing. “Man, that could get you into trouble!” he said, almost giggling.

“Yeah, well,” Clark shifted in his seat, grinning mildly, “I guess I’ll just have to deal with it.” He gave a little put upon sigh, then laughed.

Lex ordered some food and a couple of sodas and they ate ravenously. Clark had been right, there was no way they were leaving the dorm for anything once they got back.

Part 16

Lex glanced up at the clock again and sighed. It was only one minute later than it had been the last time he looked.

"Are we keeping you from something, Alex?" Professor Coulson snapped. Lex winced and turned his attention back to the seminar, being called Alex was bad enough, that he'd been noticed yet again for being distracted again was worse. He was starting to wonder if he'd done the right thing. Only one week away from Smallville... who was he kidding? Away from Clark, and he was already antsy. Never mind that they'd called each other every day, never mind that Clark constantly emailed him. It wasn't the same and he really missed his lover.

"Sorry, Ma'am," Lex sighed.

Her expression softened. "I know it's the first week of school, and I know it's Friday, but come on guys, just a couple more hours and you can party all you want, okay?" she said firmly. Nods and murmurs of yes followed and she nodded, continuing with her point.

Party? Lex blinked, remembering parties from his undergrad days with a mixture of fond nostalgia and utter horror. Sex, drugs, drink, it was a wonder that he hadn't actually died. It didn't interest him anymore, he wasn't trying to fit in anymore, wasn't trying to get his father's attention or approval... he didn't need it, any of it. Lex grinned, shifting slightly, okay so that was a lie, he still needed sex, but with Clark, preferably every day but he couldn't be picky. He had the Kents promise of Clark to himself Friday night and all of Saturday (not counting the two hours or so Clark would be doing his chores, but Lex would be asleep that early so it was okay), maybe even Saturday night too if he was lucky.

As the class broke up and Lex gathered his books, one of his fellow students approached him. "Hey, Alex, you coming to the multi-frat party this weekend?"

Lex looked up at the blond man who was glancing appreciatively down his body. What was his name again? "No, I'm going home."

"Oh," the man... Dave? looked disappointed, but then smiled, "Where's home?"

It was on the tip of Lex's tongue to say Clark, but he managed to stop himself. "Smallville," he replied.

"Isn't that like a tiny place in the back of beyond of nowhere?" Dave snorted, "Man, you only just got out of there, why go back already?" Lex allowed himself to smile, happily and a little smugly. Dave raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Oh I get it, hot lover waiting for you?"

Lex nodded. "Something like that," he murmured. Clark was more, so much more, than just a hot lover.

"Okay, well, I guess have fun," Dave smirked, "See you next week."

"Yeah, see you," Lex replied, almost surprised. In the week he'd been at college again he'd mostly had the distinct impression people were avoiding him. It didn't surprise him really, most students at Met. were Kansas born and bred and hence knew all about Luthors. Dave must have been from out of state. But still it was quite nice to have someone talk to him... someone who wasn't Lois Lane anyway.

That woman seemed to be stalking him and it was getting on his nerves. She was uber-friendly in a really quite unnerving way and had a habit of just popping up out of nowhere and startling him. Which was really annoying. Lex just hoped he'd be able to avoid her before he left, seeing her would put a serious damper on his mood.

As Lex strode hurriedly for his dorm, he felt his phone vibrate against his chest. "Hello?" he answered without checking caller ID.

"Lex, if you don't get here soon I'm going to kill my own son."

Lex laughed, "Hi Martha, don't worry, eta around two hours, okay?"

"No!" he heard yelled from the background.

"Clark, shut up, I'm on the phone," Martha snapped.

"He's my boyfriend," Clark muttered.

"Clark, I love you, but let me talk to your mother okay?" Lex said with a chuckle. He heard a snort in the background.

"Okay, now why did we say you had to come back here again?" Martha asked with a sigh.

"Because Clark is needed on the farm," Lex said quietly.

"It would be so much easier if you let him run over and bring you back himself," she murmured and Lex winced in sympathy. Clark was still taking their separation hard.

He sighed, "That would look strange if anyone was keeping an eye on me. Okay, how about a compromise: Clark can run in while I finish sorting a few things out and I'll drive us both back."

"Oh that would be... Clark? Clark!" Martha shouted, "Damn, he's gone so I guess that's a yes then. I'll see you later, Lex."

Lex laughed, "Bye Martha."

He hurried into his room and shut the door behind him, sitting on the bed, the new bed. He'd got it immediately after Clark had left the previous weekend. Unfortunately that meant that spent the entire weekend having rampant sex on the squeaky, rickety thing that had passed for a bed before that. He hadn't really cared, but most of the dorm still couldn't look at him without blushing, which Lex found quite hilarious. Naturally, Lois felt it necessary to throw out comments all the time, but he'd just give her one of his patented Luthor stares and eventually she'd back off. Sometimes his ex-family background was quite useful. His training by Lionel meant he could keep anyone guessing as to what he was feeling. Anyone except Clark that was.

Lex checked his watch. Shit! In the time he'd spent brooding, Clark was probably nearly there and he really did have a couple of things to do. Quickly he got up and started shifting his books out of the way, too late... the door burst open and Lex was manhandled onto the bed by his larger lover.

"Clark!" he gasped, before his mouth was otherwise occupied with his lover's tongue. Lex moaned, running his hands down to Clark's ass to pull him closer. God, he'd missed this, so much. He was hard already and Clark wasn't helping the way he was rocking against him, big, heavy, warm and God, so sexy.

"Jeez, even when you get a room, you just have to share, don't you?"

Lex broke away from Clark's mouth with a grunt and glared up at Lois. "Get out, and don't let the door hit you on your way." Annoyingly, she just smirked at him and closed the door quietly behind herself. "Great," Lex sighed. Well that was a total mood breaker. Clark lay on the bed next to him muttering quietly into the arm he'd slung over his face. "Clark?"

Clark glanced at him sheepishly, "Sorry, just reminding myself why I can't kill her."

Lex chuckled. "Hey," he whispered softly.

"Hi," Clark breathed, almost looking shy. He rolled onto his side and tugged Lex down in front of him. "Missed you," he whispered, kissing Lex infinitely softly.

Lex's breath shuddered into his chest as he took a deep breath. He kissed Clark equally softly, "Missed you too." He let Clark pull him into his strong arms and just hold him for a moment.

"You sure?" Clark asked quietly, "You sure you want to come home? There's a big party on campus I heard."

Lex raised an eyebrow, "How did you hear that?"

"I, uh, I check out the student website every day," Clark muttered, looking away.

"The one with the pictures?" Lex asked quietly. The site ran by actual students posted up pictures from all the campus parties. Clark nodded. "Checking up on me already?" He doubted Clark didn't trust him, but still it hurt.

"No!" Clark exclaimed immediately. "I trust you, I just want to see what it's like, Lex. You live there, I need to see, that's all."

"Clark," Lex sighed, "I told you already, I don't care about any of that crap anymore, I care about you and your folks, Smallville, The Talon, the Goddamned cows, okay?!"

Clark ducked his head, but not before Lex caught the tremble of his lips. He narrowed his eyes wondering whether he was going to get tear soaked apologies or laughter. A snort gave him his answer and he smiled, poking Clark gently. "Hey."

"The c-cows?" Clark gasped breathlessly, giggling and trying not to snort again. Lex lay back on the bed, smiling happily as he couldn't quite prevent himself from joining in the laughter. He rolled over onto his side again so he could watch his young lover laugh, his face lit up with happiness. Lex couldn't help stroking his hand down his lover's face gently and Clark stopped laughing, staring up at him quite seriously, eyes shining with love and a very small touch of sadness.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lex asked softly, shifting closer.

Clark shook his head, "I'm just being stupid."

Lex raised an eyebrow, anything that made Clark sad was serious not stupid. "Clark?" he said in a tone that brooked no evasion.

"I just... I really missed you so much, Lex and everyone's acting like it's okay because they don't know," he sighed, "Well, Mom and Dad do, but no one else does. Chloe and Pete think I'm weird calling you and emailing you all the time."

"And?" Lex prompted, feeling like that wasn't all that was bothering his lover.

"It's just something some of the guys at school said," Clark sighed, shaking his head.

"Tell me," Lex said softly, stroking Clark's hair back, even as he planned severe retribution towards anyone that dared hurt Clark.

"They were just saying that they didn't think you'd ever come back now, you'd have people your own age around, you didn't have to slum it with the farm kids anymore," Clark whispered tightly.

"Is that right," Lex growled.

"Chloe even has a section in The Torch now," Clark continued, oblivious of his anger, "About when you'll get a new girlfriend and what kind of girl she's likely to be. People are making bets, Lex," Clark whispered in distress.

"Baby, it's okay," Lex murmured, stroking his fingers through soft, thick hair, "I was never slumming it with you, you know that. You're the first and only person I haven't been slumming it to know, okay?" Clark nodded. "And as for the kids at school, I think maybe we should show them different, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Clark asked, looking at him warily.

"I mean I think we should be seen socialising at least once whenever I come home, even if it's just to grab a latte to go from The Talon," Lex explained. "As for Chloe and Pete," Lex sighed, he still didn't think they should come out to anyone until Clark had graduated just in case and Clark had always been fine with that, but maybe Clark needed a bit more support when he wasn't around. "Have a think about telling them."

Clark blinked at him, wide and slow. "Tell them?" Then he smiled, "Thank you, Lex! But, well, we'll see." He leaned up and kissed Lex again. "I'm sorry, it's just this whole being away from you thing, it's making me edgy."

"No kidding," Lex sighed, "I keep getting distracted wondering when I'll get a text message or if you've emailed me..." Lex stopped and blinked, "Wow, when did I turn into such a sap?"

Clark pouted and punched his shoulder gently, "It's not sappy, it's nice."

Rubbing his shoulder, Lex smiled at his lover, "I guess, just don't tell anyone, okay?"

"You couldn't torture it out of me," Clark promised with a laugh. Lex shivered at the thought of Clark being put in a position like that.

"Clark, you were careful when you came up here weren't you? You didn't let Lois see anything strange, did you?" Lex asked worriedly.

Clark frowned, "Of course not, Lex! I came up the back stairs and slowed to a jog when I reached your floor. Jeez, I'm not an idiot."

"I know that, Clark," Lex snapped, "I just... just don't use that word again, okay?" God, he couldn't deal with that, losing Clark would be bad, but to have him taken away, kept in a lab...

"What word, oh," Clark grabbed him and held him tightly. "Sorry, I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking. I promise I'll be super-careful on campus, Lex."

Lex smiled. "Super," he whispered.

Clark pulled back and stared at him suspiciously, "Are you making fun of me?"

"Me?" Lex asked innocently, "Make fun of my super-boy? Never!"

"Asshole," Clark muttered, pulling Lex back into his arms. Lex grinned and settled in for a snuggle, enjoying the feeling of being wrapped up in Clark.

@>*~

Eventually, they extracted themselves from each other and Lex managed to tidy up his room quickly, chucking a few last minute gifts into his bag before leading Clark down to his car.

"What's that?" Clark asked, pointing at the new paint, covering a little childish graffiti. He narrowed his eyes and murmured as he read: "Faggot pedo?" He looked up, "Lex, why the hell didn't you tell me about this?"

Lex sighed, he should have known he couldn't hide something like that from Clark. "It's not important, Clark, really. They caught the guy, it wasn't anything serious."

"Not serious?" Clark gasped. "Lex, I... God!" He pulled Lex into his arms and held on tightly. Almost too tightly, but Lex didn't say anything excpet to whisper soothingly.

"Don't worry about me, Clark, I'm a big boy now," Lex said quietly.

Clark pulled back and stared at him solemnly, eyes shining, "And you can take care of yourself, I know, doesn't mean I won't worry about you though."

Lex smiled ruefully, "Goes both ways, love." He unlocked the car, "Come on, Clark, we're attracting a crowd." Clark scowled at the various passers-by who'd stopped to stare and got in the passenger seat.

"When you get back on Sunday, I want you to try something for me," Clark started. Lex raised an eyebrow.

"Trying to get rid of me already?" Lex asked with a chuckle. Clark glared at him.

"That's not even funny, Lex. God, I can't believe you didn't tell me about your car! Is there anything else I should know?" Clark snapped.

"No, okay?" Lex said quietly angry, "No. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry over nothing."

"That was not nothing, Lex," Clark fumed, "How am I supposed to survive a week without you if I can't, if you don't..." He stopped and sighed, making Lex's heart clench.

"If you can't trust me?" he whispered sorrowfully.

Clark looked at him, eyes full of misery. "I do trust you, you idiot, but you have to tell me these things so I don't worry that something worse is going on, okay?"

Lex breathed in deeply, understanding at last. "I get it, Clark, I'm sorry." Clark reached over and squeezed his thigh gently. "What was it you wanted me to try on Sunday?"

"Oh yeah, I want you to call me," Clark said quietly.

Lex frowned, "Well of course I'll call you, I call you every day."

"No," Clark exclaimed, "I mean shout, you know, call my name." Lex leered at his lover and Clark flushed rather endearingly. "I want to see if I can hear you, that's all. You know, in case you need me."

"Oh Clark," Lex whispered, leaning over very quickly for a kiss before focusing on the road again. "Do you really think you'll be able to hear that far?"

"I don't know," Clark shrugged, "But it is getting more sensitive so maybe. Plus, you know, it's you." Lex grinned and nodded.

"Okay, we'll try it," Lex said to reassure his lover. He doubted he'd get into any serious trouble at college, but if it made Clark feel better, then he was willing to try.

"Thank you," Clark replied, squeezing his leg again. "Do you want to stop off at the store or The Talon when we get into town?"

Lex blinked, "Why do you want... oh right, to be seen. I'm going to need food at the house for you, so I guess the store." Clark nodded and smiled only a little tightly at him. "Let's just get it out of the way and then we have almost the entire weekend to ourselves, okay?"

Clark's smile was a lot wider this time. "Okay."

@>*~

Part 17

Lex knew he should have been concentrating on the lab talk, but to be fair, he'd only just got back from being with Clark about five hours earlier. It had been a long and wonderful weekend that neither of them had wanted to end.

Somehow they'd made it through going to the store and dinner with Clark's parents on the Friday night before Clark had just picked him up and run him home. They'd barely made it in through the front door, kissing frantically, hands down each other's pants, bringing each other off far too quickly, but quite satisfyingly.

Almost the entire weekend after that had been spent in bed with the occasional trip to the kitchen for food or to the bathroom their only variation. While Lex didn't anticipate spending every weekend like that, if only because he would have to work occasionally, he was happy to indulge Clark on their first weekend. Especially as his lover seemed to have a very slight edge of nervousness about him that Lex attributed to the fight they'd almost had.

It wasn't as though he didn't know how worried Clark got, how much he hated Lex being away; Lex could feel it in every touch, see it Clark's eyes. But he was a grown man and Clark couldn't be there to protect him all the time. Not even when he'd been in Smallville. So he had to try and reassure his boyfriend as much as possible that everything was and would be fine. Which was why he was sitting in a discussion group thinking about what to do next weekend to surprise Clark instead of listening.

A small poke to his side nearly made Lex jump out of his seat in a mixture of surprise, shock and instinctive urge to crouch defensively in case of attack.

"Sorry," a voice murmured not quite behind him.

"Dave," Lex sighed, hiding his relief. He'd obviously spent far too long in Smallville if his reaction involved methods of self-defence. "What is it?"

"Did you have a good weekend?" Dave whispered.

Lex frowned. "Very, yes, I, um, you?" Lex tried not to wince at his own lack of social grace.

"The party was awesome, a shame you missed it," Dave nodded enthusiastically.

Lex smirked to himself, refraining from the been there, done that look he was tempted to turn on the other man. In his time he'd been and done more than he was sure Dave could even think of and when it came down to it, Clark was better than all of it. "I think I'll stick with a weekend in bed, thanks all the same," Lex chuckled quietly.

"Ooh, a whole weekend. You sly dog," Dave huffed out a laugh and gently punched his shoulder. Lex winced. "Hey, you okay?" Dave asked in concern.

Lex suppresssed a sigh and nodded, "Just a bruise." No matter how quickly he healed and how good Clark was at controlling himself, there was no way Lex wasn't going to get the occasional bruise. And mostly he really didn't mind, he just didn't like other people's fists connecting with them. There was a flicker of something in Dave's eyes, then he nodded and shrugged.

"Well, looks like we're finishing up here, see you around, Alex." Dave pointed two fingers at him in a shooting gesture and headed off.

Lex blinked, and raised his eyebrows, wondering what that had all been about. He gathered his things and walked thoughtfully out of the lab building, heading towards the union to grab some food. When his cell phone rang, Lex grinned. He'd been wondering how long it would take Clark to phone. "Hi Clark," he answered.

"Lex," Clark sighed, "What you doing?"

Lex laughed, "Going to get some lunch, you?"

"Yeah, lunch time," Clark said with an audible nod. "Uh, Lex?"

Frowning at Clark's tone, Lex shifted his phone to his other hand and slowed down, "Baby, what is it?" Someone bumped him from behind.

"Hey, watch where you're going, you freak!"

"Just a second, Clark," Lex murmured and looked up. Three large, athletic looking types were standing behind him, all obviously trying their best to look aggressive. Lex snorted, "Excuse me," he said quietly and moved out of the way, turning his attention back to his boyfriend. "Sorry, love, what's wrong?" Out of the corner of his eye, Lex could see the three looking a little confused and angry, but ignored them.

"What the hell was that?" Clark asked frantically, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Clark," Lex replied with a soft smile, "I just bumped into some Whitney impersonators, that's all."

"You sure?" Clark sounded doubtful.

"I'm sure, now tell me what's wrong," Lex said insistently. He leaned against a tree, aware that the three men still hadn't moved on, but not excessively worried about it when he was in the middle of a crowded quad.

"I was, you know, I was wondering if you were okay," Clark breathed out in a rush.

Lex frowned. "Of course I'm okay... oh." Realisation dawned, "Clark, you didn't hurt me, how many times do I have to tell you, I don't mind. It would happen occasionally even if you weren't as strong as you are," Lex whispered.

"Yeah, but I," Clark sighed, "I am and it's not like I can get hurt, you know?"

"I know that, Clark," Lex said softly, "I trust you."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Clark mumbled.

Lex frowned. "Clark," he said, not quite snapping, "What the hell is this all about, and don't palm me off with being worried, you've left bruises on me before and you didn't act like this."

Clark sighed into the phone. "I don't know, Lex, okay? I've just been feeling really weird since you went back."

"Weird?" Lex blinked, almost tempted to laugh because weird was fairly normal in Smallville. "Weird how?"

"I, I don't know, something just feels different," Clark whispered.

Ice gripped Lex's heart and he took a deep breath, slipping down to sit on the ground. "Different?" he asked, "With us?"

"No!" Clark exclaimed immediately, "No, God, Lex. I meant with me, I feel different, physically."

"Oh," Lex breathed out heavily in relief. "Well, are you okay, you're not ill or anything are you?" he asked becoming worried again.

"Lex, you know I don't get ill," Clark snorted.

"Are you sure, just because you never have before..." Lex trailed off, horrifying scenarios filling his head. Damn, he had to have more control when he was in public.

"I'm not ill," Clark said softly, "I, I just worry, you know, I'm developing new powers all the time, what if I really hurt you one day?"

"I," Lex paused, not at all sure of how to answer that because, no matter how much he loved and trusted Clark and no matter how much Clark loved him, he couldn't deny the possibility that his lover might someday hurt him, seriously. "Shit, Clark, you couldn't have said anything when I was at home?"

"I didn't have time to think about it when you were home," Clark sighed.

"Yeah, I know," Lex dropped his head to stare at his shoes. "And as wonderful as the weekend was, talking would be nice too." Clark snorted and Lex half-smiled, "Well you were the one who said you weren't using me for sex."

"Funny, Lex," Clark said quietly, "Look I'm sorry I worried you, I guess I've just been thinking too much."

"Maybe, maybe not," Lex said with a smile, "Look, just trust yourself, okay, if you feel weird just be careful."

"I will," Clark murmured, "Ah shit, I've got to go. I love you, Lex."

"I love you too, Clark," Lex sighed, "Phone me later, okay?"

"I will, bye."

"Bye, love." Lex hung up the phone with a grimace. He wished he'd realised that Clark would start worrying about hurting him when he'd brushed off the bruises, but Lex had no idea that Clark was feeling weird. Whatever that meant for an alien. Great, now he was going to be distracted by Clark for the rest of the day. Not that he wouldn't have been already but, at least before it would have been a pleasant distraction.

"Trouble with the lovebirds?"

Lex scowled and looked up at Lois Lane. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, you just didn't look very happy, that's all," she replied with a shrug.

"It's none of your business," Lex said shortly, getting to his feet.

She snorted loudly. "Oh please, I'm going to be a reporter, like I care." Lois fell into step beside him. "I know a lot about you, I know you still live in Smallville, I know Clark's sixteen."

"Oh, don't you start," Lex sighed, "Yes, he's sixteen, that's the age of consent, remember?"

"I wasn't going to start," Lois snapped, "Jeez, you're touchy, I was just saying."

"Well don't, I have other things on my mind right now," Lex said firmly.

"Like the ever present hazing?" she asked quietly.

Lex stopped and turned to look at her. "What?"

Lois frowned. "Ah. I take it you haven't been back to your room then?"

"No, why?" Lex asked in annoyance, he didn't have time for Lois to mess him about.

"Uh, maybe you should go and see for yourself," she demured.

@>*~

"Just great," Lex muttered, contemplating the damage to his possessions. He closed the door on all the faces, some concerned and some jeering, and sat down on his now not so new bed. One week into school and his car and room had been fucked. Just great. And now he was going to have to worry Clark more because he'd promised he'd tell his lover if anything happened. Maybe he should wait until the weekend... no, Clark would never forgive him.

He dialled the Kent house and Martha picked up. "Hey, it's Lex."

"Hi, Lex, you know Clark's still in school don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I know," Lex sighed, "I just wanted to leave a message."

"Is something wrong, Lex?" Martha sounded concerned.

"No, not really, I just need him to call me whenever he gets home if that's okay with you?" Lex asked.

"Of course it is," Martha replied, "Are you sure you're all right?"

Closing his eyes, Lex swallowed hard. He wasn't really. He missed Clark. Hell, he missed the Kents. It was feeling helpless that really bugged him though. Not really knowing what to do because it could be relatively harmless frat shit, or it could be more sinister than that. He wouldn't put anything past his father.

"Yeah," he replied quietly.

"Okay, I'll let him know," she said gently.

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye, Lex."

Lex took a look around the room again and made another quick phone call, before he headed to his car. He had some shopping to do.

@>*~

"Lex, what's wrong?"

Lex smiled, "And hello to you too, Clark."

"Get serious, Lex, what's wrong?" Clark snapped.

"Sorry," Lex sighed, "I, uh, had some trouble today."

"What? Lex, I'm coming over," Clark gasped.

"Clark, don't overreact, I haven't even told you what happened," Lex said firmly. "It was just some hazing."

"Just some hazing?" Clark asked, "And what does that mean in Lex-speak, your room was trashed?"

Lex blinked, not entirely sure how to react. "Lex-speak?"

"Fuck, Lex, would you just tell me what happened?!" Clark shouted.

"My room was trashed," Lex said quietly.

"Oh." Clark swallowed audibly, "How bad?"

"It wasn't bad, Clark, I'm only telling you because of what you said about the car," Lex said with a sigh.

"Oh, that's comforting," Clark murmured.

"I'm okay, Clark, please trust me on that, baby, I don't want you worrying all the time," Lex said quietly.

"How am I supposed to not worry about you, Lex?" Clark asked, "I love you and you're away from me and I feel..."

"Clark, it's been one week, come on, we can do this," Lex said, suddenly feeling worried again. This was so much to expect of Clark. His lover was sixteen, they had to hide the relationship they could only carry on at the weekends; was that too much to ask?

"Of course we can," Clark said quickly, "Damn it, Lex, I just hate not being able to see you whenever I want, that's all."

"I'm always on the end of the phone, Clark," Lex whispered, "And you know if you really need to, you can get here, I'm sure your parents won't mind if it's an emergency."

"I know," Clark sighed.

"His parents?"

Lex looked up and grimaced, "Baby, I gotta go."

"Okay, be careful, please," Clark said quietly.

"I will," Lex said quietly.

"I love you."

"You too, Clark," Lex said quietly. He turned off the phone and looked back up, "Hey."

"Hey, Lex." Dave sat down next to him, "Wow, so was that your hot lover?"

"Uh, yeah," Lex raised an eyebrow at the blond.

"And he still lives with his parents?" Dave asked curiously.

Lex sighed, "Yes."

"How come? Are they like, elderly or something?" Dave continued.

"Or something," Lex said quietly, "Look, Dave, I'm a little busy right now..."

"Hey, no problem, man, see you around," Dave smiled at him and Lex nodded, heading back to his room to see if it had been cleared up yet.

@>*~

His phone was ringing. Lex rolled over and groaned, checking the clock. It was three in the morning. He glanced at caller ID and sat up. "Clark?"

"Lex, oh my God, Lex," Clark sobbed, "I was... and then... hot and... oh Lex."

"Clark, calm down," Lex said softly, pulling on some pants and a shirt quickly. "Tell me slowly what happened." He slipped into some shoes and headed out of the dorm.

"I set the barn on fire," Clark whispered, sniffing quietly.

"What? How?" Lex gasped worriedly.

"My eyes," Clark breathed.

"Clark?"

"My eyes!" Clark yelled.

"Hold it together, baby, are your parents okay?" Lex got in his car and started the engine.

"Yeah, I put out the fire and ran out to the old mill. I'm scared, Lex," Clark said softly, breath hitching.

"I'm on my way, Clark," Lex said, already heading for the highway, "Don't worry."

"I'll try," Clark whispered.

Part 18

Lex found his lover huddled up by the mill, arms wrapped round his knees, face buried in both. "Clark," he breathed, thankful that the younger man looked okay. Clark didn't move, so Lex crouched down beside him and reached out to touch him. "Clark?" he said softly.

"Can't look up," Clark murmured, "Can't hurt you."

"Clark, don't be ridiculous, you wouldn't hurt me," Lex whispered.

"Might," Clark said with a sniff.

"How?" Lex asked quietly, enfolding his lover in his arms. Clark curled into him but still refused to look up.

"The heat came out of my eyes, Lex, it set the barn on fire," Clark whispered, trembling.

"But why do you think that you might hurt me, Clark?" Lex asked, "Has it happened again?" Clark shook his head. "Well then," Lex said soothingly.

"No, Lex, you don't understand," Clark sighed, "I was thinking about you when it happened."

Lex blinked, thinking about him had caused heat to come from Clark's eyes? "What do you mean?" Clark shifted, then sighed and turned away from him. Lex frowned and pulled his lover back round, frustrated that Clark resolutely kept his eyes screwed closed. "Clark?" he snapped.

"I... I was jacking off," Clark finally admitted in a tiny voice.

"Oh, is that all?" Lex was confused, then he raised an eyebrow, "Baby, it is okay for you to jack off, you know?"

Clark shrugged. "Yeah, it's just weird when you're not around," he said quietly.

"Tell me what happened, love," Lex said, hugging his lover close. Clark snuggled up to him, this time burying his face in Lex's neck for a moment.

"I was thinking about how much I miss you," Clark started, "I hate that you're gone. I hate myself for being so selfish, wanting you here all the time..."

"Clark," Lex whispered sorrowfully, heart clenching at his lover's tone of self-loathing. He tightened his embrace and Clark sighed.

"It's okay, school's important to you, I love you too much to stand in the way of that," Clark said softly. "Tonight, I didn't want to think about it, I just wanted to think about us. I got horny and I felt a bit weird, but I was thinking about the weekend so I started, you know," he made a gesture at his crotch with one hand. Lex nodded, half-smiling that after everything they'd done together, Clark could still get embarrassed. "And this pressure built up behind my eyes, hot and real fast and it just... I don't know, exlpoded out and the barn caught on fire."

"Clark, open your eyes," Lex said softly. Clark shook his head. "Love, if you're worried, look down or something, but it'll be fine."

Swallowing audibly, Clark sighed, then nodded. "Okay," he murmured, looking away from Lex and down. "Oh thank God," he breathed when nothing happened.

"See, you're fine," Lex whispered, tugging Clark close again. "Now look at me," he said softly.

"I can't," Clark breathed in distress.

"Look at me," Lex repeated. While he knew Clark could easily resist him, Lex still cupped his lover's chin and urged him to look round. Finally, Clark looked up at him and opened his eyes. They were red-rimmed, but still the beautiful green he knew and loved. "See, it's okay, baby." Clark's brows scrunched, doubt still filling his gaze. Lex leaned forward and kissed him gently. "It's okay," he whispered. Clark inhaled sharply and looked away again. Lex tensed, but nothing happened. "Clark?"

"Sorry," Clark sighed, "I felt... I thought it was going to happen again."

"Because I kissed you?" Lex asked quietly.

"I... I think so," Clark nodded.

"Do you think it could be sexual then?" Lex murmured, almost to himself. There was a distinct possibility that Clark's development was what was initiating these new powers, even though they'd been having sex for a while, perhaps the added factor of them being apart had caused this newest power to appear.

Clark flushed, still not quite able to meet his eyes. "Don't know," he whispered.

Lex sighed. He shifted so that he was sitting against the mill and pulled Clark into his arms so that the younger boy leaned his back to his chest. "Well, let's try then," he said quietly. Clark tensed in his arms.

"Are you insane?" Clark gasped, "You want me to try and start a fire?"

"Clark, you need to learn to control this, don't you?" Lex asked. He waited till Clark nodded his agreement. "We're in the middle of nowhere, no one's going to see, you won't hurt anyone or damage anything." Slowly, Lex slid his arms lower and then cupped Clark's crotch. Clark squeaked.

"Lex," Clark exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

Lex stroked until he felt Clark start to harden in his jeans. "Helping you out," he drawled, licking the rim of Clark's ear.

"Oh fuck!" Clark shouted, bucking into Lex's hand as twin points of fire exploded into flame several feet away.

Lex couldn't quite help jumping, but when he felt Clark trying to move away, Lex held on tighter. "No, Clark, stay," he whispered.

"I can't, I can't!" Clark sobbed, tears pouring down his face through eyelids screwed shut, "I'll hurt you, oh God, I'll hurt you."

"Clark," Lex whispered, holding on tight, stroking Clark's face gently, wiping away the tears. "Hush now, it's okay," he murmured soothingly, "You'd never deliberately hurt me, I know that, and we're going to help you control this so you'll never accidentally hurt me, okay baby?"

"What if I don't hurt you?" Clark demanded fiercely, somewhat disconcertingly when his eyes were still closed. "What if I kill you?"

Dropping his head onto Clark's shoulder, Lex sighed heavily. It was a possibility and he couldn't deny it as much as he wanted to, even to reassure Clark. "Clark, if you weren't invulnerable, there would be times when I would have probably hurt you, and let's face it, how many times over would you be dead because of me if you weren't?"

"Don't say that!" Clark gasped, horrified enough to turn and stare at Lex.

"Why not, it's true," Lex said softly, "And it would have killed me, but you are what you are and we're going to get through any and all new abilities that might develop together, okay? I know you can control this, just like you can control your strength, speed and X-ray, you just need to practice."

Clark blinked at him, then ducked his head. "I'll try," he whispered.

"Okay, good," Lex said with a nod, "Turn round." Clark lay back in his arms again and Lex started over.

@>*~

They'd sat in the field for hours practising, until Clark had spotted that Lex was trembling with the cold and had scooped him up and run him back to his house. Clark lay him on the couch and lit a fire, grinning proudly when Lex chuckled at him. So far he'd managed to cause the heat rays at will, more difficult was preventing them when he got horny, but they were both tired and as soon as Clark pulled him into a hug, Lex fell asleep.

@>*~

Lex woke slowly, wondering vaguely why he was slowly suffocating until Clark snuffled in his ear and Lex remembered where he was. "Love," he murmured, pushing weakly at Clark.

"Mmm," Clark shifted moving his head as Lex turned his.

"Ow," Lex groaned, his cheek connecting with the invulnerable solidness of Clark's skull painfully. Clark was up and off him in a split second and Lex blinked up in surprise."

"Shit, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Clark whispered.

"Clark, I'm fine, it's just a bump," Lex couldn't quite help a laugh even though Clark's eyes filled with embarrassed confusion and hurt, "Aren't you going to kiss it better?" Lex asked softly, smiling in invitation. Clark stared at him, his expression uncertain and Lex held out his hand, "Come on, baby, you're overreacting because last night scared you. I'm fine, I promise." Finally, Clark stumbled back over to the couch and Lex hugged him close with a sigh of relief.

"Really?" Clark whispered, kissing his cheek softly.

"Really," Lex said with a nod. "I've had much worse happen in bed with partners who were sleeping." Clark's eyes darkened and his grip tightened round Lex's shoulders.

"I don't want to hear about other people you've fucked," Clark gritted out, "Let alone that some of them have hurt you."

"Clark, calm down," Lex breathed, a minute trickle of fear escaping his control when he saw Clark's eyes glow for a second. Clark made a sound like a strangled, frustrated howl and looked at the fireplace which exploded into flame a split second later. When Lex recovered from his shock, Clark was gone. "Fuck," Lex muttered. He got up and hurried out of the house. "Clark!" he shouted, "Clark, please, I'm sorry!"

"Well, that was smart," Lex muttered to himself. He'd only meant to reassure Clark not make him jealous and protective, but the fact that he'd let Clark see his fear was unforgivable. What if it compounded Clark's own fears, what if his lover thought Lex didn't trust him? "Shit," Lex sighed. He picked up the jacket he'd discarded the night before and made the short journey over to the Kent farm, where he'd hopefully find his lover.

He knocked on the door and Martha answered, her expression a mix of worry and surprise. "Oh God," she said, shaking her head, "Has something happened?"

"Is Clark here?" Lex asked quietly.

"No," she replied, "I was hoping you might know where he was. Do you know what happened in the barn?"

Lex moved past her into the kitchen and he sat down. "He's developed a new power," he said quietly, "And it scared him. He called me last night so of course I came round," he sighed, "We were getting it under control and then... well, I messed up and I don't know where he is."

"What's the power?" Martha asked, "It looks like he set fire to the place."

Lex grimaced. "Heat rays from his eyes," he said quietly.

"Goodness," Martha gasped, "Is he okay?"

"He was," Lex sighed, "We... I let him down." Lex dropped his head into his hands, he was so worried and scared, his lover was still so young, in many ways still a child and if he felt that Lex didn't trust him, was scared of him, he might do something drastic.

"I doubt it," Martha said quietly, "You know Clark overreacts sometimes and when new powers develop it takes him a while to sort it out in his head. Just give him time, he'll come and find you."

"I have to go back to Metropolis," Lex sighed, "But I don't want to go without seeing Clark first."

"Go, Lex, don't worry," she said, touching his shoulder gently, "I'll talk to him when he comes home."

"Will you let him come and see me?" Lex asked hopefully.

Martha smiled gently, "Of course."

"Thank you," Lex said sincerely. He stood up and took a deep breath, "Tell him I love him." She nodded and Lex walked slowly back to where he'd left his car and drove back to Metropolis. It didn't feel right, leaving without talking to his lover first, but who knew when Clark would show up. Hopefully, once Clark had spoken to his mother, he'd come and find Lex. He wanted to apologise for the fear Clark had seen, which really had been more to do with worrying about Clark's reaction if he really did end up hurting him. Things were always so complicated, just once, Lex wished they were normal and could just be together.

@>*~

Lex barely made it back to Metropolis in time for his afternoon lectures and spent the entire time distracted by worrying about Clark first of all, and wondering why Dave was staring at him every time he looked up. Eventually he caught the blond's eye and raised an eyebrow enquiringly. Dave flushed and shrugged before looking away.

After the lectures were finally over, Lex got up with a sigh of relief, hoping to make a quick escape back to his room so he could call Martha. He wasn't that lucky, Dave fell into step with him as he headed back to his dorm.

"Hey," Dave said.

"Hi," Lex said distractedly.

"What happened to you this morning, sleep in?" Dave asked.

Lex snorted, sleep? What sleep? "Not exactly," he answered non-commitedly.

"Uh huh," Dave murmured.

Stopping in his tracks, Lex actually focused on the other man instead of trying to get back to his dorm as quickly as possible. "What? What is it?"

"No, I was just wondering, because you know, you don't seem the type to miss class," Dave said quietly.

"No offence, Dave, but you don't know me," Lex replied, trying not to be too harsh despite the fact that he was starting feel anxious about calling the Kents.

"I guess," Dave sighed, "I'd like to though."

Lex blinked, was he being friendly or was it something more. "I, uh, sure, I could always use more friends," he managed.

"That's not exactly what I meant," Dave said awkwardly, looking down.

"Look, Dave, you know I'm with someone," Lex said quietly, "It's exclusive." He wasn't quite able to say that he loved Clark and they were commited to each other to someone who was almost a stranger.

"For you maybe," Dave muttered.

"Pardon me?" Lex gaped at the blond in shock.

Dave flushed, "Look maybe I'm way out of line here, but I don't think he's right for you. I bet that's where you were last night, wasn't it?"

"As it happens yes, I was," Lex replied, starting to get angry, he didn't need this right now. "Not that it's any of your business, what's your point?"

"Uh huh, and you come back late for class, looking exhausted and with a bruise on your face," Dave said quietly, looking directly at Lex.

"I don't believe this," Lex sighed. This was insane, his day could not possibly get any worse. "Like I said, Dave, it's none of your business and I don't have to explain myself, or my relationship, to you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a very important phone call to make." He shoved past the blond and strode quickly back to his dorm, making sure he was out of sight before breaking into a run, not stopping till he was in his room, the door locked behind him.

Lex pulled out his cell, checking first to see if he'd missed any calls or got any voicemails. There was nothing. An ominous feeling crept up his spine, making him shiver and Lex quickly dialled the Kent farm.

"Lex?"

"Martha, any news?" Lex asked quickly. There was a long pause and Lex's chest tightened, his day was officially about to get worse.

"I was hoping," she stopped again, her breath hitching audibly, "I was hoping maybe he'd gone to see you."

"He hasn't been home?" Lex whispered.

"No," she replied, "Lex, what should we do?"

"Call Ethan, we need to start looking for him in case," Lex paused, not really wanting to think about it, "In case he ran into some meteor rock. I'll be there in two hours."

"Three, Lex," Martha said immediately, "Don't speed, please."

Lex smiled softly. "I'll try." He switched off his phone and grabbed some clothes shoving them into a bag along with some toiletries before he left his room. Lois was standing outside.

"Hey, off again already?" she asked.

"I don't have time," Lex snapped, "I don't know when I'll be back so maybe you could take a break from stalking me all the time."

"Stalking you?" she laughed, "Good one, bye Lex."

Lex glowered at the would-be reporter and hurried away. He chucked his bag onto the passenger seat and accelerated out of the car park, narrowly missing two students in his hurry.

@>*~

Lex made it back to Smallville in two and a half hours and screeched to a halt outside the Kent farm. He leapt out, heading straight to the kitchen. "Martha, Jon?" he called.

"Come on in, Lex," Jonathan called back. Lex pushed the door open and walked through the kitchen to the sitting room where Jonathan and Martha were sitting on the couch holding each other close. Ethan was sitting opposite them, looking as serious as ever.

"Any news?" Lex asked, trying not to show just how worried he was. He sat on the arm of the couch next to Martha, who gently patted his knee. The Sheriff frowned in bemusement at them.

"Not yet," Jonathan sighed, "We just got through telling the Sheriff what we know."

"Which was?" Lex asked cautiously.

"That Clark left the barn sometime last night and hasn't been back since," Martha said quietly, leaning closer to her husband who wrapped a comforting arm around her. Lex watched enviously, he could have used Clark's presence right about then, ironically since it was Clark who was causing him this pain.

"Well, Martha, Jon, while I appreciate it has almost been twenty-four hours, it's not exactly out of character for Clark to take off," Ethan said somewhat apologetically.

Lex stiffened worriedly, the longer they waited, the chance of Clark potentially getting into trouble grew exponentially. He couldn't just sit around, it wasn't in his nature. "Excuse me," he murmured and got up. He dug his cell phone out of his pocket as he walked toward the river where he and Clark had first met. "Mason, yeah it's Lex. I need a search party, Smallville, now, and a helicopter, thermal imaging, the works. Clark Kent, his picture's on file." Lex snapped his phone shut and put it away, refusing to acknowledge his guilt over still having a file on his lover despite what he now knew and despite how he felt about Clark.

Lex walked along the riverbank to the bridge where he'd hit Clark and knocked them both into the river, where they both would have died if Clark hadn't been an alien. He was disappointed to not see Clark, he'd almost expected to find his lover waiting for him there. "Clark?" he yelled. Shoulders sagging, Lex sat down on the grass, staring at the fading light glancing off the water. He didn't know which was worse, the possibility that Clark was in trouble somewhere, or the possibility that Clark was fine, but was staying away.

It was nearly dark when Lex heard the chopper overhead. He nodded to himself, at least he wasn't helpless, he still had the money and influence to get a proper search of the area. Hopefully they would find Clark... hopefully Clark hadn't used his speed and had stayed in the area. Getting up from the riverbank, Lex made his way back to the farm. He found Martha and Jon in the kitchen.

"Lex," Martha said, "I was starting to worry about you too."

"Sorry," Lex sighed, "I needed some time to think, but I've organised a search, I should hear from them soon."

"Thanks Lex," Jonathan said quietly. Lex smiled tightly, they were all worried but it was his fault Clark had run off the way he had.

"Stop blaming yourself," Martha said softly, apparently reading his mind, "Sit down and have some hot chocolate." She stood up and poured him a mug from the pot on the stove.

"Thanks," Lex mumbled, wrapping his hands round the cup to warm his hands.

"Do you want to stay over tonight?" she asked, "You can sleep in Clark's room in case he sneaks home."

"Really?" Lex asked in surprise.

"Yes," Martha smiled and Jonathan nodded his agreement.

"Thank you," Lex sighed and sipped his chocolate, feeling a little better. He didn't think he'd actually be able to sleep, but spending the night in Clark's room would be some sort of comfort.

Part 19

After a restless night, Lex was dismayed when he woke up to find himself alone. Still alone. Mason had called during the night, the search team had found nothing except for one small fire near a long abandoned farm building. Lex was convinced that Clark had probably been nearby, but maybe he'd hidden from the helicopter. He was certainly fast enough to avoid detection by anyone on the ground, but that wasn't going to stop Lex from going out to the farmhouse to make his own search.

Sneaking down the stairs, Lex nearly made it out of the house before the Kents caught him.

"You're not going anywhere without coffee and breakfast," Martha said firmly, pushing him back towards the kitchen. Lex opened his mouth to protest but was quickly quelled by her glare.

"They didn't find anything," Lex said quietly. Jonathan and Martha stared at him sadly. "I'm sorry," he added.

"I know you did what you could, son," Jonathan sighed, "Don't worry so much, Clark won't stay away long, his conscience won't let him."

"Conscience?" Lex asked with a frown, he was the one whose conscience was wreaking havoc in his mind.

"He'll feel guilty about making us worry," Martha said, patting his hand.

"Oh," Lex said. He sipped his coffee to hide his feelings from the older couple. Clark would feel terrible for making them worry, which just made Lex feel worse because it was still his fault that Clark had run off in the first place. "I, uh, I'm going to go for a walk," he said and got up. This time neither Kent made a move to stop him, Martha just smiled.

"Don't be too long," she said.

Lex nodded quickly and hurried out, heading straight for the area where Mason had reported the fire. It was an ancient farmhouse, but falling apart. The roof had collapsed on one side, there was no glass at all left in the windows, most of the frames had rotted away. All over one side was evidence of scorching and burning... Clark had definitely been there.

Lex looked around almost hopefully, walking the circumference of the house, peering in the windows, but if Clark was still there, he was hiding.

Stopping in front of the house, Lex dropped his head, shoulders slumping in despair. "Clark," he said, "Clark, I'm sorry. I'm not frightened of you or of what you can do, okay? I worry about you, that's all." Sighing, Lex forced his legs to move, to carry him away and back to the Kent farm.

@>*~

"You can't miss another day, Lex," Martha said, quietly insistent.

"But I..." Lex started to protest.

"You what? You're going to stay here and worry about him till he comes back?" Jonathan asked gently, "He can take care of himself, Lex, better than most."

"I know that," Lex sighed, "I just, I want to find him and make him see." He trailed off uncertainly, still uncomfortable with admitting his feelings for Clark in the Kents' presence.

"He knows you love him, Lex," Martha said, patting his arm gently, "And deep down I'm sure he knows that you're not scared of his abilities. But you can't just sit here and wait and worry, okay? You need to go back to school and work or he'll just feel guilty if you get behind."

Lex almost laughed. "He really would, wouldn't he?" he sighed, "Okay, I'll go back to Metropolis. When you see him, tell him I'm waiting for him, please."

"Of course we will," Martha said with a nod, "But I suspect you'll see him first." She smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek and Lex almost gasped. Swallowing hard, he smiled at his lover's parents.

"Thank you," he said and quickly got in his car before he got too emotional. "I'll be down next weekend hopefully."

"We look forward to it," Jonathan said sincerely.

Smiling tightly, Lex waved and pulled away.

@>*~

Even though he got back in time for some of his lectures, Lex couldn't quite bring himself to go. He knew he needed to distract himself from worrying about Clark, but he wasn't sure class was going to cut it. Especially if he had to worry about Dave staring at him again.

Lex made his way up to his dorm room greeting a few people with fake cheer on his way. It was almost a relief to close the door behind him, but he felt his heart clench with disappointment to see that it was empty. What was Clark doing? Why was he staying away like this, worrying his parents, worrying him. Lex felt like his guilt was growing with every second that Clark didn't show up. He double checked his cell phone just to be sure the Kents hadn't contacted him.

A knock at the door made Lex's heart leap with hope and he leapt across the room, yanking the door open. "Clark..." he stared at the slightly surprised girl in front of him. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

Lois snorted. "Well, I'd be insulted if I didn't know your boyfriend was missing."

Frowning, Lex stared at her. How the hell did she know Clark was missing? With a growl of anger, Lex grabbed her and yanked her into his room. "What do you know?" he demanded, "Who the fuck are you working for, are you spying on me?"

"Hey, get off me," she yelped, shoving at him, "I am not spying on you!"

Backing off slowly, Lex glared at the brunette. "If you're not spying on me, then why are you always hanging around, and how do you know about Clark?"

"Man, are you paranoid," Lois shook her head, "But I guess with your father you'd have to be. Okay, I admit I'm interested in you okay? I mean how many other guys do you know would give up a billion dollar enterprise to go back to college? And you're openly gay, I mean come on, I am studying journalism!"

"I'll give you that much," Lex conceded, he'd had to dodge a great many reporters in his life. "But what about Clark, how did you know Clark is missing?"

"I have my sources," Lois said. Lex glared at her. "Fine, I heard about your search party from a friend and guessed the rest from your hasty departure the other day." She touched his arm and he flinched away. "Sorry," she said, "I hope he's okay, and I promise I'm not working for your father, okay?"

"You promise?" Lex asked, raising an eyebrow archly and snorting.

"Lex, I may be determined and ambitious, but I'm not going to sell out, not now, not ever," she said fiercely, almost reminding him of Chloe.

Lex nodded. "Okay, I believe you, God only knows why."

"Because you've had me investigated and found nothing?" she asked knowingly.

Lex smiled slowly, "Fine, okay, I admit it, I had you checked out." She smiled back at him. "Just stop acting so creepy okay? It's freaking Clark out, and he's a little protective."

"Yeah, no shit," she laughed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be weird." She held out her hand. "Friends?"

Lex looked at her for a moment and, gauging sincerity in her eyes, he nodded and shook her hand. "Friends," he replied.

"Can I go now?" she asked, smirking at him.

"Oh yeah," Lex opened the door for her with a rueful smile, "Sorry."

"It's okay, I guess Clark's not the only one who's a little protective," she laughed.

"I guess not," Lex agreed with a sigh. "I'll see you later." He shut the door behind her and went to sit on his bed. Maybe he was a little over protective of Clark, but then he was over everyone he cared about, even the Kents. Maybe he should have told them that he'd bought their mortgage, but it just never seemed to be the right time without seeming condescending. And now Clark had disappeared, it just seemed like a pity gesture.

It would help if he knew who his father had watching him, he wasn't naive enough to believe that he wasn't being watched by someone. His father would either want him back under his eagle eye in LuthorCorp or to be sure that he was no threat to LuthorCorp in the long run. Lex smiled maliciously; Lionel had no idea that he didn't give a damn about LuthorCorp, it would be beyond his comprehension, but Lex was quite happy to let him stew over it, after all he did know where some of the bodies were buried, in some cases, quite literally.

@>*~

Several hours later, Lex felt like he was going stir crazy. Every single sound of movement in the hallway had him jumping up in expectation, he was checking his cell phone every couple of minutes, if not more and still nothing. In a strange way he felt like Clark was nearby and Lex hoped he was right, hoped that his lover was close even if he was out of reach, but he still had to get out of there, if only for a little while.

He walked down to the car park and jumped when Dave suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Jesus Christ!" he exclaimed, "I just got rid of one stalker, Dave, don't tell me you're taking over."

Dave grimaced. "I'm not stalking you, I'm just worried about you," he sighed, "I figured you might take off again, so I thought I'd wait for you."

Lex frowned. "I keep telling you Dave, you don't even know me and none of this is your business, just leave it."

"Look, maybe everyone else is scared of you or does what you say because you're rich, but I think you're in real trouble here," Dave said earnestly, "I just want to help, because obviously no one else cares enough to."

"You know nothing about me," Lex hissed angrily, "Now just leave me alone." He wrenched the car door open and got inside, starting the engine and pulling away quickly. He drove out of campus and headed for downtown and the areas he used to hang out when he was young and stupid and used to try and get his father's attention. Not that he wanted to get blitzed in any capacity, not when Clark would just worry about him, but there was an element of nostalgia that appealed to his dark mood.

He parked down a side street and got out, stalking down the road till he reached a club. He wasn't dressed for it, but it didn't matter, he used to be Lex Luthor and he was still rich. The bouncer let him in with an almost startled look and Lex went to the bar to get a beer. Moving over to one corner, Lex nursed his bottle and watched the patrons of the club. It still surprised him a little that none of this appealed to him any more. Not even the sight of a pair of very pretty twins dancing seductively near him was enough to tempt him.

Just as he'd once told his lover, Clark was all he wanted now, all he needed, and standing in this place felt wrong. He should never have gone there in the first place, but he just felt so lost not knowing where Clark was or when, or even if, he'd be coming back! Not that he'd admit that to anyone but the worry and guilt was really starting to wear at him. Lex put down the bottle with a sigh and walked out of the club, heading back to his car.

As he walked up the road, Lex was suddenly aware of someone nearby, someone following him and he tensed expectantly. Was this more gay bashing, his father's minions or maybe even Dave again. That guy was starting to annoy him. Lex sped up slightly, nearly at his car, when someone grabbed him.

"Told you he'd be here," a voice Lex vaguely recognised said as he struggled against a strong grip.

"Yeah." The one holding him replied. "Hello Lex."

Lex shivered and stopped struggling, going limp in the man's arms. He definitely knew that voice. Would recognise it anywhere. "What's going on Johnny?" he asked quietly.

"Aw look, he remembers," the first voice laughed.

"Of course he does," Johnny chuckled, "I beat his ass enough times for him to remember me." Lex bit back a frightened gasp and started to struggle again. "Now, Lex, did you really think your father was going to just let you go?"

"Get off me," Lex gritted out. He managed to get an arm free and elbowed Johnny hard in the head. Johnny dropped him with a curse and Lex scrambled to his feet, trying to run for the car. The other guy leapt on him, bringing him down, and punched him hard.

"You little fuck," Johnny growled, leaning over him. He pushed the other guy aside and lifted Lex up by the collar. "I'm going to enjoy beating the shit out of you again, Lex, it's been too long." Lex swallowed and stared at his father's biggest and longest serving bodyguard, the man who had always been charged with finding him at nightclubs, brothels and crackhouses and 'knocking some sense into him', which had always consisted of beating him up. "I'm not his or your problem anymore, Johnny," he said quietly, "I don't really think it's a good idea that you hurt me."

"Why?" Johnny asked with a laugh, "Will you tell on me?" he pulled a face and laughed again, "Like your father wouldn't make it go away."

Lex shook his head, hoping against hope that maybe Clark was nearby, that his lover was keeping an eye on him, regardless of their latest difficulty. "I was actually thinking about you," he said with a malicious smile, "Dad might have you, but I can go one better." He hoped that his bravado might put the men off and he wouldn't have to test his connection with his lover.

"Your pussy boyfriend you mean?" Johnny laughed, "Oh please, what's a farm boy going to do? You know I trained for years to do this shit."

Lex shrugged, "Fine, play it that way." He dropped his head back and silently prayed, shouting Clark's name as the first blow caught his face. Lex flew back and felt his head connect with the wall, a sickening crack resonated in his ears as his sight started to constrict and his hearing blurred. It was strange, but he could have sworn he heard screams and smelt burning flesh before the darkness consumed him.

@>*~

"Clark, stop pacing, you're making me dizzy."

Lois? Lex wondered groggily what Lois was doing talking to Clark. And where were they anyway?

"I can't," Clark snapped, "Not till I know he's okay."

"He'll be fine, the Doctor said he'll be fine."

"I wasn't quick enough." Clark sounded devastated. "I couldn't stop him getting hurt."

Lex licked his lips and forced his eyes open. "Johnny would have done a lot worse if you hadn't found me."

"Lex!"

Lex groaned as Clark practically leapt on him. Clark murmured an apology but didn't move, kissing him gently.

"How did you find him?" Lois asked curiously.

Clark sat up a bit, stroking Lex's face, eyes locked with his. "I was following him."

"You two are freaks you know that?"

Lex looked up at Lois and smirked. "Of course."

She chuckled. "Well boys, I have to go, I have a story to write."

Lex watched her leave and shut the door, finally realising they were in his dorm room. "Story?"

Clark blushed. "Um, well you see the two guys attacking you apparently accidently caught fire," he cleared his throat, "I happened to find them and put them out, saving you in the process."

"Clark," Lex breathed in wonder, "You did that?"

Clark shifted, looking away. "I couldn't help it Lex, they were hurting you." He stopped with a noise of frustration. "All that time away from you, trying to practice, get it under control and then I see you... it was all I could do not to let them keep burning, Lex. How could I have..."

Lex sat up quickly, pulling his young lover into his arms before he collapsed. "It's okay, baby, it's okay. You didn't kill them... did you?"

"No. But I wanted to."

"I know," Lex sighed, "But you didn't. Clark, I'd want to kill anyone who hurt you, you do know that right?"

"I guess." Clark took a deep breath and pulled back enough to look at him. "I'm sorry, Lex."

"What for?"

"Taking off like that." Clark kissed him softly and Lex felt his heart unclench at last. "I was scared and I just wanted to be sure that I wouldn't hurt you."

Lex put his finger on Clark's lips. "I know, I understand that. But I love you, Clark and you're supposed to love me, that means we do these things together, okay?"

"Okay," Clark said with a nod, "I am sorry and you know I love you, right?"

"I know." Lex smiled and kissed him again. It felt so good to have Clark with him again and to have sorted things out. To a degree. They still needed a longer talk, but his head hurt. "Come on, I think we should get you home, you know your parents are worried sick?"

Clark looked guilty. "Yeah. But I can run home, you shouldn't get up."

"I'm not letting you go anywhere without me," Lex insisted, pushing himself upright. He went a little dizzy and groaned. "You can drive though."

Clark watched him worriedly. "Fine okay. Come here." He lifted Lex into his arms.

"Clark, I can walk," Lex protested.

"Sure you can."

"I mean it, you're not carrying me to the car," Lex said. Clark sighed and eased him to his feet, although he kept one arm wrapped tightly around his shoulder which Lex was glad of because he wasn't entirely sure he could walk. They moved slowly out of the dorm building and towards the car park.

"Hey Lex, what's going on..." Dave stared at them and Lex sighed. "Oh my God, what have you done to him, you son of a bitch!" Dave threw himself at Clark and only a touch of superspeed kept Clark from dropping Lex before catching the blond.

Clark managed to hold Dave in place who was struggling and cursing. "Lex, what the hell?"

Lex got up from the ground. "Dave calm down. Sorry Clark, it's just a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?" Dave screamed, "I swear to God, Clark, I get free and I'll make you regret ever touching him!"

Clark looked confused. "What?" He glanced at Lex, eyes wide.

"He thinks you're abusing me," Lex said quietly.

"What?" Clark squeaked, letting go of Dave in shock, eyes shining immediately at the implication. "How could... I don't, I couldn't..."

Lex pulled Clark into a tight hug and glared at the blond. "It's okay baby, I know, I know. I trust you." He kissed his lover gently, then looked at Dave again. "It so happens that Clark stopped a couple of guys from beating the shit out of me tonight, not that it's any of your business. But know this, you ever accuse Clark of abusing me again and so help me, you will never work in our field. Do you understand me?"

Dave shivered lightly and nodded, stumbling back.

"Clark?" Lex lifted his lover's chin and smiled, "You okay?"

"I don't know," Clark sniffed, "I, how could he think that?"

"He jumped to conclusions because he knew about a couple of bruises," Lex explained, "That's all."

Clark ducked his head, "Anyone could jump to those conclusions and I do hurt you."

Lex sighed. "Let's just get home baby, please, we can talk properly later and no, you don't hurt me damn it!"

Clark put his arm round his shoulders again and they walked slowly to the car.

Part 20

The drive back to Smallville was quiet but not unbearable. Lex kept a hand on Clark's knee, gently stroking with his thumb, enough to comfort but not distract.

As they approached the farm, Clark finally glanced at him. “Are they mad?”

“No baby, well maybe a little but only because they were so worried.”

“I hate worrying them,” Clark sighed. “They have enough to worry about, me, the farm...”

“They don't have to worry about the farm,” Lex said quietly, his grip on his lover's knee tightening for a moment before he let go. He didn't know how Clark would react to what he was about to say.

“What do you mean?” Clark said with a frown. “The mortgage, I mean we're not making enough to pay it, I know that even if they try to hide it from me.”

“I paid it off.”

“What?” Clark's tone was something he'd never heard before and Lex flinched.

“I paid it off.”

Clark pulled the car over to the side of the road and stopped. He undid his seatbelt and twisted round to look at him. “Why?”

“Because I love you, because I love them, because you shouldn't have to worry about your parents losing their home and livelihood.” Clark growled at him and Lex stared in shock. “Clark, I know I shouldn't have but...” He didn't get a chance to finish when Clark lunged across the small space and crushed his mouth with his lips. Lex groaned, his head no longer hurt, he was too busy trying not to pass out from the sudden rerouting of all his blood down to his groin.

“Clark,” he gasped, panting for air when his lover finally let him breathe. “Are you, what are you...”

“Love you so much,” Clark whispered, climbing over the stickshift and into his lap, touching his head gently and pressing his hip into Lex's growing erection. “You really love them? My parents, really?”

“Yeah Clark,” Lex whispered. “If only for letting me have you.”

“Goddamn, oh goddamn,” Clark whimpered. “I want you. The heat, Lex, I'm scared.”

“Baby, if you're only half as turned on as I am, I think the heat would have already been a problem, don't you?”

Clark cocked his head and looked at him thoughtfully. “Yeah,” he said slowly. “Yeah you're right, it's under control. Oh Lex, it's under control.” Clark's gaze turned sultry and Lex swallowed hard. “It's under control,” Clark repeated, leaning down to lick over his mouth. Lex shivered and reached up, wrapping his arms round his lover and pulling him into another kiss. Passionate, hard, everything he'd missed for too many scared, lonely days.

They scrabbled at his seatbelt, at their clothes, desperation and need overcoming every sensibility. He didn't care that they were on the side of the road, in plain view and broad daylight, or that he was still in pain and injured, he just needed to feel loved and cared for and needed.

Clark rocked against him, the hard length of his cock pressing into Lex's groin and somehow, Lex held onto his sanity long enough to tug both their pants open, fisting their erections together and stroking quickly. Clark groaned loudly, taking his mouth in another hard kiss, clutching at his head and fucking his mouth with his tongue as he thrust hard into Lex's hand. The friction and heat and need were just too much. His muscles ached, his nerves were singing and the pressure built to breaking point.

“Fuck,” Lex gasped into his lover's mouth, pleasure taking hold, sweeping through him to peak in his cock. He came with a shudder and Clark whimpered, rocking harder and faster against him, Lex's come lubricating his passage through his fist.

“Lex, Lex, oh fuck,” Clark gasped. “Oh yes!” Clark came hard, jerking and moaning, biting down on Lex's lip a touch too hard. Lex tasted blood but Clark was panting against his mouth, they were covered in come and he couldn't bring himself to give a damn.

“Lex, I...” Clark paused and drew in a sharp breath. Lex looked up worriedly, meeting wide green eyes with a frown of confusion.

“Clark?”

“You're bleeding.”

“I know.”

“Lex, I made you bleed.”

Lex sighed. “I know Clark and it's fine, I've had worse.”

“I told you,” Clark said, his voice harsh and tense with anger. “I don't want to know that.”

“Well maybe you need to know it,” Lex snapped.

“What?” Clark gasped again and pulled away from him, settling back into the driver's seat.

“Maybe you need to know, Clark,” Lex said more softly. “We need to talk, baby, we can't go on like this.” Clark gripped the steering wheel tight enough that it squealed under the tension.

“Clark.”

“Sorry.” Clark loosened his grip and gritted his teeth instead.

“Clark,” Lex repeated quietly, waiting for his boyfriend to calm down and look at him.

“What?” Clark snapped, glaring at him.

“Take it easy.”

“Take it easy?” Clark said with a high pitched laugh that made Lex wince. “I'm losing you and you're telling me to take it easy?”

“Wait, what?” Lex exclaimed. “Lose me? How are you losing me?”

“Oh come on, we need to talk?”

“Well, we do,” Lex said defensively.

Clark snorted. “We need to talk. Don't you know what that means?”

Lex blinked at his lover for a moment, had he missed something? “Um, that we need to talk?”

“You... you really think that's what it means?” Clark whispered, his cheeks starting to flush.

“Well yes, at least to me it does.” Lex shook his head and promptly regretted the action as a wave of pain and nausea swept over him.

“I'm sorry,” Clark whispered. “Are you okay?”

“I will be when we stop having this surreal conversation,” Lex said with a snort. “What on earth do you think I meant?”

“Usually when one half of a couple says 'we need to talk' it means they're breaking up with the other half.” Clark spoke so quietly that Lex could barely hear him but at least now he understood the bizarre reaction.

“Well I didn't know that. Anyway, the fact that I called you baby in that sentence didn't clue you in that maybe I just wanted to talk?”

Clark sighed and shook his head. “Sorry.”

“I know.” Lex reached over and squeezed Clark's arm gently. “Come on let's get home and see your parents first then we can talk okay?”

“Yeah okay.”

They cleaned up and straightened their clothes and Clark started the engine again to finish the drive to the Kent farm.

@>*~

“Clark, oh Clark,” Martha almost screamed as she ran out of the farm. She grabbed hold of Clark and hugged him close. Lex got out of the car and leaned tiredly against the hood, watching as Jonathan joined the rest of his family and wrapped his arms round both of them.

“You had me so worried,” Martha sighed, finally pulling back to look into her son's eyes.

“I know, Mom, I'm sorry,” Clark said quietly, looking down at his feet. “I just, I needed to work things out without endangering anyone, you know?”

“No, son,” Jonathan said with a slight shake of his head. “We know why you did it but you shouldn't have done it.”

“But...”

“No, Clark, we have been worried sick. Lex was beside himself. Of anyone in your life we know and love you the most, you have to let us help you when you develop new abilities, okay?”

“I...” Clark sighed. “Yeah I know. I was so scared though, I was so scared of hurting any of you.”

“You didn't and you wouldn't, Clark,” Lex said softly, moving from the car to his lover and wrapping an arm round his waist to lean against his strong frame. “We know that, why don't you?”

“Oh Lex,” Martha gasped. “What happened to you? Come inside right now.” She slid her arm round Lex's waist and half carried him into the farmhouse, ignoring his attempts to stop her. “Honestly, Clark, you should have got him inside to sit down straight away.”

“Martha, I'm fine,” Lex said, letting her manouevre him onto the couch. “Really. I heal really fast and Clark saved me from a lot worse, believe me.”

“What happened?” Jonathan asked, frowning at him.

“My father happened. No real surprise there, I've been expecting it to be honest.”

“Oh Lex,” Martha whispered, looking sorrowful.

“Mom, don't,” Clark said quietly, sitting next to Lex and wrapping his arms round him.

“It's okay, Clark,” Lex said, leaning up to kiss the younger man's cheek. “Johnny was always the one sent to clean up my mess, I should have expected it to be him.”

“I don't see why that means he had to beat the crap out of you,” Clark said with an unconscious snarl. Lex smiled and smoothed his thumb across Clark's lip gently.

“Because it makes him feel good and D- Lionel likes to make a point without getting his hands dirty.”

“He's an asshole,” Clark snapped.

“Let's have a bit less language from you, Clark, okay?” Jonathan said firmly, shaking his head. “If Lionel is responsible for this, you should press charges.”

Lex chuckled and looked down at his lap. “You really think there is any evidence whatsoever linking my father with Johnny? There's no chance of getting any justice, the only thing I can do is continue to study and make sure I do what I want with my life. He simply doesn't understand that I don't care about him or the business but when he realises that I'm no danger to him, I hope he'll let it go.”

“You hope?” Clark gasped. “What if he doesn't? What if he sends someone after you again?”

“I'll just have to be more careful.”

“I can't just, I can't...” Clark stopped and stood up, starting to pace as frantically as he had earlier. “I can't let you stay in Metropolis on your own when you might be in danger at any moment.”

“Yes you can.” Lex grabbed Clark's hand as he passed and tugged until the younger man sat back down next to him. “You wouldn't be able to keep an eye on me 24/7 anywhere Clark and I can't live like that, as much as I love you. You are my partner, not my bodyguard okay?”

“But...”

“No, Clark, you will stay here and finish school and help your parents on the farm.”

“I don't need to anymore if you paid off the mortgage,” Clark muttered. Lex stiffened in apprehension and anger. He had told his lover to reassure him, not to go spouting off to his parents.

“Clark!” he snapped.

“Oh damn, I'm sorry, Lex,” Clark sighed.

“He did what? You did what, Lex?” Martha gasped.

“I didn't want you to find out like this,” Lex sighed.

“Didn't want us to find out at all you mean,” Jonathan said with a snort.

“It wasn't like that,” Lex started defensively. He couldn't imagine all the terrible thoughts that must be occurring to the Kents, especially with Clark knowing.

“I know.” Jonathan smiled and Lex stared in confusion.

“Pardon me?”

“I know, Lex, it's okay, I used to be suspicious of you, everyone knows that but I also know that you've proven yourself to me okay?” Jonathan leaned forward and patted his arm. “You really think I'd let you anywhere near my son if I didn't trust you?”

Lex swallowed hard, there was a lump in his throat and his eyes were stinging. He couldn't quite believe that Clark's father could be so understanding.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “I only did it because I care about you all.”

“We know that, honey,” Martha sighed. “We're not angry with you even though we'd have prefered it if you hadn't done it, or at least spoken to us first.”

“Would you have let me help you?” Lex said with a small smirk.

“Maybe.”

Lex raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“You're family,” Jonathan said simply. Lex's eyes blurred and he stood abruptly.

“I uh, I need some air.”

“Of course. Clark, keep an eye on him.”

Lex sighed. “I'm fine.”

“Not completely and I'm guessing you need to talk so why don't you both go for a walk, okay?” Martha said quietly, leaning against her husband.

“Okay.” Lex held out his hand and Clark stood, taking it and squeezing gently as he led the way out of the house.

“Sorry,” Clark whispered.

“You have to stop this, Clark,” Lex sighed. “I love you and yes, I feel the same ridiculously overprotective urges that you do but it's not feasible to give into them all the time. I want you in Metropolis, I hope you know that, but not just because you're worried about me.”

“It's not just because I'm worried about you, Lex,” Clark said, letting go of his hand to slip an arm round his waist and support him. “It's because I miss you every second, because I love you so much it hurts my heart to be without you, don't you get that?”

“Of course I get that, Clark. You think I don't feel the same way?” Lex snapped. “But I love you too much to let you mess up your life because of me.”

“How is it messing up my life?”

“You have to finish school. You need to have as normal a life as you can while you still can. Your friends and family are all here, Clark. They need you too.”

“But you need me most,” Clark whispered, tugging him to a stop as they reached the top field. “And I need you. My life has never been normal and apart from my family, you're the only one I can really be me with, you know that. I can get my GED you know. I could get into college next year, we could live together...”

“No, Clark.”

“Why not?” Clark said, his voice sounding strangled.

“Because you're too young.” Lex reached up to cup his lover's cheek. “We have the rest of lives, Clark, we don't need to rush. You know I love you. I love you more than anything else in this world so I will not let you miss out on your life for me.”

“But...”

“Clark, please. I'm strong enough to say no for now, but if you keep pushing me, I'll give in and I don't want to, please baby. Please understand what I'm trying to say.”

“Lex, I just want to be with you. I don't understand what is so wrong with that,” Clark whispered.

“There's nothing wrong with that.” Lex took Clark's hand again and led him away from the field and into the barn. They climbed the steps to the loft and sat on the couch.

“You're it for me, did you know that?” Lex whispered.

“What?” Clark frowned at him, looking a little confused.

“I mean, there won't be anyone else in my life, ever, just you. Even if you,” Lex swallowed and looked away from piercing green eyes. “Even if you moved on, found someone else, there would only be you.” Clark tried to interrupt him and Lex gently put his hand over his mouth to stop him.

“Hush, baby, I'm not saying that I think that'll happen, it's crossed my mind but I have... I have faith in something for the first time in my life since my mother died, okay? I have faith in us. So while I miss you every day and I hate being away from you, I can deal with it and I need you to deal with it too.”

Clark swallowed audibly and tugged Lex's hand away. “I don't know if I can, Lex. It was bad enough before I thought you might be in danger from your father.”

“You are strong enough for this,” Lex said insistently. “Don't let me give into you because it doesn't help either of us, baby. There are things growing up that I missed out on and I regret it. I don't want you to regret anything.”

“I wouldn't.”

“Wouldn't you?” Lex sighed and leaned forward, brushing a soft kiss over Clark's beautiful mouth. Clark sighed against his mouth and shrugged a shoulder. “We'll still have every weekend. Even if I have work to do, I'll be home with you while I do it, okay?”

“Promise?” Clark whispered.

“Of course I promise.” Lex sat back again. He didn't really want to carry on talking, he wanted to bury himself in his lover's arms and just breathe him in after the days of worry, but they hadn't finished yet.

“Can we go back inside now?” Clark said, looking nervous.

“No, you know that's not all I want to speak to you about.”

“But...”

“Clark!” Lex sighed and glared at the younger man. “We have to talk or you're going to end up with some serious hang ups and I happen to like our sex life just the way it is. I am not delicate, I am not fragile. I have had a lot of rough sex in my time, I have been hurt deliberately and accidentally, it happens. Sometimes I even got off on it.”

Clark squeaked and glanced at him from under long lashes. “You got off on...”

“On pain,” Lex said firmly. “Yes I did. Under the right circumstances it can be amazing but you do not hurt me okay? The occasional bruise, a bitten lip, that's all part of enthusiastic sex, Clark, I wouldn't change it for the world. And the only reason you don't get any marks is because you're invulnerable.”

“But my strength...”

“Is never out of your control, baby, I know that. It's ingrained in you, unconscious, you don't even think about it because it's always under control.”

“You really think so?”

“I know so,” Lex said softly. “Same with your speed and over time your X-ray vision and already with your heat vision. These abilities are part of you, part of who you are and I know that you will never hurt me because you love me.”

“I do,” Clark whispered. “You're it for me too and I don't care if anyone thinks I'm too young, even you. I know you're it for me.”

“Then you can do this for me,” Lex said softly. “Clark.” He waited for his lover to look up. “Please, do this for me.”

Clark's jaw clenched tightly but he nodded and Lex sighed in relief.

“Thank you, baby.”

“What else am I going to do?” Clark sighed. “You think I have you wrapped round my little finger but it's so the other way round.”

Lex snorted. “Yeah sure.”

Smiling, Clark shifted on the couch and kissed his cheek. “It's true Lex. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you.”

A shiver of need trailed down Lex's spine and he tugged at Clark's hips until the younger man was straddling him. “Oh really?”

Clark smiled and leaned close, laughing, breath ghosting over his mouth. “Oh yeah,” he murmured before he kissed Lex. Sighing happliy, Lex opened to his lover's tongue and kissed back. It was sweet and soft and turned him on like he never would have believed a few years back when rough was all that did it for him.

“So what if I asked you to blow me,” Lex murmured, still kissing Clark gently.

“Here?” Clark gasped, his hips jerking against him.

“Uh huh.”

“I'd do it,” Clark whispered.

“Oh God,” Lex moaned, his cock hardening quickly at the thought both of Clark blowing him and of Clark blowing him in the loft with the possibility of anyone walking in. “And if I asked you to fuck me?”

“God, Lex, do you want me to? Because you're driving me nuts here,” Clark groaned, nipping at his bottom lip and rolling his hips into his erection.

“Yes, yes,” Lex gasped, shoving at Clark so he could get his hands between them and undo both their pants. “Yes, I want you to fuck me, Clark, right here, right now.”

Clark groaned loudly and took his mouth fiercely, kissing him hard, tongue fucking his mouth urgently as he tugged at pants and underwear and then slung Lex back on the couch. Clark pushed his legs back against his chest and Lex hissed as somehow slick fingers pushed into his ass, quickly stretching him out. He felt full and it felt good. He felt like he hadn't Clark inside him for far too long and he needed it, suddenly even more intently than when he'd just been teasing his boyfriend.

“Clark, fuck, please,” he gasped, rocking his hips desperately, trying to get more and deeper. Clark stared down at him, cheeks pink, eyes glazed, so beautiful it hurt his heart. “Please.”

Nodding, Clark sat back and withdrew his fingers, using the lube Lex had no idea from where he'd found to slick up his straining, thick erection. He leaned back over Lex who nodded frantically and grasped at his hips.

“Yes baby, in me, fuck me, I need you,” Lex mumbled. He didn't care how vulnerable he sounded, Clark would never use it against him anyway and he needed to feel complete.

“I need you too,” Clark whispered, leaning right down to kiss him, more gently this tme as he lined himself up, the head of his cock rubbing against Lex's ass before he pushed. Lex groaned at the tight, burning stretch, the feeling of fullness and kneaded Clark's hips, pulling him closer.

“Feels so good,” he whispered. Clark nodded and kissed him again, sliding all the way inside him. He stopped moving and kissed Lex again.

“I love you Lex,” Clark whispered. Then he lifted them both up and sat back on the couch so Lex was straddling him. Lex groaned quietly as the feeling of fullness and pressure increased as his lover's cock slid deeper into his body.

They wrapped their arms round each other, eyes locked as they moved, Clark thrusting up into his body, Lex rolling his hips, jerking into every stroke. He shifted closer, pressing his erection into Clark's solid stomach, and kissed his lover, eyes still open to watch him. Clark's eyes slid shut as they kissed, tongues tangling, lips fused, the pair of them so close it was like they were trying to crawl into each other.

And it felt so good, so incredible to be loved like this, to be a part of something, to be able to love someone else this much. He'd always been scared that his mother's death, Pam's betrayal and his father's cruelty had killed that ability but here with Clark, he knew he was still human and he loved his boyfriend even more just for that.

“Clark, please,” he gasped as his need intensified. The pleasure streaming through him was too much, he needed to come, needed to feel Clark mark him. Clark nodded against him, slipping a hand between them to grip his cock, stroking strong and hard as he thrust harder and deeper inside him. Lex cried out helplessly, Clark hitting his prostate with every thrust, getting faster and faster until suddenly, it all overwhelmed him and he broke, coming with a shout he couldn't prevent, jerking over and over Clark's cock as he filled the younger man's hand with his release.

Clark held him close and rocked him harder over his cock, kissing his neck and murmuring against his skin.

“I love you,” Lex whispered. Clark wailed and thrust up hard, shuddering and jerking against him. Warmth flooded him and Lex smiled, feeling happy and still surprised by the feeling. “I love you,” he repeated.

“Love you too,” Clark whispered, kissing his neck gently. “Always.”

@>*~

Epilogue

“You ready for this?”

Clark grinned at him. “I was born ready.”

“Right.” Lex chuckled quietly and stepped up to his lover to adjust his bowtie. “You look gorgeous in a tux.” Clark flushed lightly and shook his head.

“Not like you,” he said softly, bending his head for a quick kiss.

“Flatterer,” Lex said with a snort. “Come on, it's time.” Clark nodded and took his hand, squeezing gently as they pushed open the doors and went inside. The band was playing loudly and at first no one really noticed them. But slowly, couple after couple, table after table, went quiet and turned to stare at them. Lex squeezed Clark's hand back reassuringly and led him straight to the table where Chloe, Pete, Lana and her latest faceless boyfriend were sitting.

“Clark?” Chloe said, looking completely confused. “Lex? What are you doing here?”

“I'm here every weekend, you know that.”

“Yeah, no, I mean I know,” she stammered. “But you're here and you're holding hands.”

“He's my date,” Clark said with a gentle smile.

“Huh?” Pete gasped.

“He's my date, guys.” Clark laughed quietly. “You know I still can't quite believe nobody ever realised considering how long we've been together, Lex.”

“I know, baby.” Lex smirked at him, enjoying the reactions of the entire high school but Clark's friends in particular. “You want to dance?”

“Hell yes.” Clark grinned at him and led him onto the dance floor. The band were still playing even if everyone did still seem to be stuck staring at them. Lex didn't care. Clark was almost done with school and they'd finally decided to come out. The past couple of years had been tough but they'd got through it, his father had eventually backed off and Clark had got used to the idea of being apart in the week. And it had been worth it because Clark had gotten a lot more confident and finishing high school had been good for him. Now Lex knew he'd have no regrets when they finally moved in together after the summer and when Clark started at Metropolis University with him. He would be in his final year and things would still be tough for a while but together, he knew now, with total and complete certainty, that they'd get through it, through anything, and they'd always be together.

“Clark?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Clark grinned at him, eyes lit happily and full of emotion. “Love you too, Lex.” They stopped moving and Clark bent his head, kissing him gently.

The end xxx

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the final chapter and epilogue about seven years after the rest of the fic, so if it seems rushed or disjointed I'm afraid that's why.


End file.
